I Dare You To Love Me
by I Don't Care Anything
Summary: "Mereka bertaruh seperti anak berusia 5 tahun. Benar-benar merepotkan." Ren dibuat pusing karena ulah Karma dan juga Asano begitu juga dengan Nagisa. Taruhan malah membuat pihak ketiga (dan keempat) menjadi kelabakan. / "Kelulusan nanti, aku akan menjawab dan mengakhiri permainan kita..." Bagaimana akhir dari permainan mereka?
1. Chapter 1

"—jadi, ini adalah pertarungan akhir kita?"

Sebuah ujian menjadi ajang pertempuran antar kelas yang melibatkan seluruh elemen yang mereka pelajari selama ini. Dan menjadi sebuah tradisi untuk setiap ujian bahwa pertarungan antara Akabane Karma dan juga Asano Gakushuu yang dinantikan oleh semua orang.

Sementara sang ace 3-A hanya menatap pemuda berambut merah didepannya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dibaca oleh siapapun selain mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak bermaksud untuk meremehkanku dan mengalah bukan?" Dan tawa dari mulutnya tampak terdengar biasa bagi semua orang yang mengenal Karma. Namun tidak untuk Asano yang masih menatapnya masih dengan tatapan kosong tanpa senyuman.

...

"Hei."

"—kau tidak akan mati bukan? Brengsek."

Dan senyuman itu terasa menyakitkan untuk dilakukan oleh pemuda beriris violet itu.

 **.**

 **I Dare You to Love Me**

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Angst / Romance

 **Pairing :** Asano Gakushuu x Akabane Karma

 _ **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu—**_ _story & character made by Yusei Matsui, fanfiction ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk kesenangan belaka. Tidak ada keuntungan yang didapatkan dari pembuatan cerita ini._

 **.**

 **.**

"Akabane Karma, lagi-lagi kau membuat ulah dengan memukuli anak-anak SMA kota sebelah, dan dengan entengnya mengatakan darimana asal sekolahmu. Kau benar-benar ingin dikeluarkan dari sekolah huh?"

Entah sudah berapa kali pemuda berambut jingga itu menghadapi sebuah kasus dimana pemuda bersurai merah didepannya itu terlibat. Perkelahian, _vandalism_ , dan segala peraturan yang dengan seenaknya dilanggar meskipun pada kenyataannya ia tahu kalau itu adalah sebuah pelanggaran peraturan.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya pada 'ayah tercinta'mu yang bisa dengan mudah mendepakku dari sekolah ini hanya dengan sebuah tanda tangan?" Akabane Karma mengorek lubang telinganya dan menggesturkan tubuhnya agar sang ketua OSIS tahu dengan pasti kalau ia bosan dengan semua celotehan itu.

Sementara Asano, hanya bisa mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, menatap dengan garang etensitas yang ada didepannya. Ia bisa melakukan itu, namun ia tahu jika sekolah tanpa keberadaan Akabane Karma sama saja dengan dunia yang membosankan.

Lagipula, entah bagiamana ayahnya selalu memiliki alasan untuk tidak mengeluarkan satupun murid kelas 3-End dari sekolah elit itu.

"Taruhan seperti biasanya? Di pertandingan marathon minggu depan, kami akan menjadi pelayan kelas 3-A jika kami kalah dalam pertandingan itu," jawabnya sambil menyeringai dan memutar sol sepatunya, bergegas keluar dari tempat itu.

"Akabane Karma, aku belum selesai!"

 **BLAM!**

Dan suara pintu yang tertutup mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Secara sebelah pihak. Yang ditinggalkan hanya menatap pintu mahoni didepannya yang tidak bergerak, sementara ia menghela napas dan menompang wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"...siluman itu."

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah cuaca cerah dan sangat cocok untuk melakukan festival olah raga SMP Kunigaoka. Tentu saja pertandingan berlangsung sengit, setidaknya untuk dua kelas yang memiliki predikat 'kelas terpandai' dan 'kelas terbobrok' yakni kelas 3-A dan 3-E. Mulai dari lomba _dodge ball_ yang dimenangkan oleh kelas 3-E (tentu, siapa yang tidak bisa menahan lemparan anak SMP biasa jika mereka selalu dilatih untuk menahan dan menghindar dari serangan Karasuma).

Lalu ada lomba kaki tiga, yang sialnya dimenangkan oleh kelas 3-A karena—usut punya usut ternyata yang memainkannya dari kelas 3-E adalah Karma dan [ ].

Dan pertandinganpun selesai satu demi satu, seperti sebuah medan perang kedua sebelum medan perang utama mereka di ujian. Dan hasil akhir, sepertinya imbang antara kelas 3-A dan kelas 3-E. Namun, tentu dari dua belah pihak, mereka tidak menerima hasil seri.

Toh, puncak dari semua ini adalah lomba terakhir—lomba marathon.

Dimana lima pelari tampak berdiri di setiap sisi _track_ lari dan menunggu giliran untuk berlari. Tentu saja yang menjadi pelari untuk kelas 3-A adalah mantan _5 ace_ SMP Kunigaoka itu. Dan untuk 3-E, Isogai menempati pelari pertama, sementara Karma berada di barisan pelari terakhir.

Tentu bersama dengan pelari terakhir 3-A—Asano Gakushuu.

"Karma- _kun_ , kau yakin dengan ini?"

Telinga Asano menangkap suara dari pria bersurai biru yang tampak sedang berbicara sesuatu dengan sang setan merah didepannya. Ia tersenyum seperti biasanya, tidak—itu bukan sebuah senyuman atau lebih tepatnya seringai milik Akabane Karma.

Ada yang aneh dengannya hari itu, namun Asano Gakushuu memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukannya.

"Tentu saja, lagipula aku tidak terlalu banyak ikut lomba hari ini bukan?" Benar juga, sepertinya Gakushuu terlalu berkonsentrasi untuk mengalahkan kelas 3-End hingga tidak menyadari jika dari belasan pertandingan olah raga saat itu, Karma hanya mengikuti tidak lebih dari setengahnya.

Tetapi mungkin ia malas?

"Lagipula," ia melirik kearahnya, membuatnya sedikit tersentak dan segera memalingkan wajahnya. Seringai itu tampak menghiasi wajah pemuda itu, dan Karma tahu itu meskipun ia tidak melihatnya, "—kalian masih bisa menang dari kelas 3-A tanpa aku bukan? Dan aku harus menyimpan tenagaku untuk melawan ketua OSIS itu."

Oke, coret kata-katanya tadi. Akabane Karma masih seperti biasanya. Tetap brengsek seperti biasanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Tongkat estafet di operkan, perbedaannya cukup tipis antara pelari keempat kelas 3-A dan juga 3-E. Asano tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk segera berlari, begitu juga dengan etensitas yang ada disampingnya.

"Hanya seperti ini kemampuanmu Asano Gakushuu? Aku bahkan belum menunjukkan sebagian kekuatanku padamu," bahkan nada suaranya sama sekali tidak berubah meskipun kecepatan pemuda itu sama dengannya. Rasanya ia diremehkan, namun Asano Gakushuu tidak akan menyerah pada saat awal pertandingan seperti saat ini.

"Jangan bercanda, aku tidak akan kalah dari setan merah sepertimu," ritme langkah larinya tampak ia percepat, hingga akhirnya jaraknya sedikit lebih cepat daripada pemuda bersurai merah itu bahkan hanya beberapa centi saja.

"Benarkah? Karena kulihat keringat itu sudah sedikit membasahi wajahmu," tawa ejekan membuatnya semakin kesal. Asano Gakushuu tidak pernah mengenal kata kalah. Tidak dengan Akabane Karma. Tidak lagi, "—aku masih bisa menambah kecepatan. Kalian kelas 3-A terlalu lemah."

"Oh ya? Coba saja," garis finish berada didepan hanya berjarak beberapa meter lagi. Gakushuu mempercepat langkahnya meskipun ia tahu batas tubuhnya hampir mencapai maksimal. Beberapa langkah lagi, dan ia bahkan tidak mendengar langkah kaki Akabane Karma yang mungkin mencoba untuk menyusul.

Apakah ia akan menang begitu saja? Tetapi ada yang aneh. Beberapa langkah, dan kakinya akan menginjak pada garis finish.

Sedikit lagi...

"KARMA!"

Suara teriakan menghentikan langkahnya, saat sebelah kaki menginjak garis putih bertuliskan finish. Bahkan tubuhnya belum memotong pita merah tanda kemenangan pertama dari lomba itu. Semua etensitas disekitarnya berlari menuju ke belakangnya. Dan ia tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk berbalik.

Meninggalkan semua kemenangan yang ada di depan mata.

"Hei, Karma!"

Suara itu—ia bisa mengenalnya sebagai suara dari Yuuma Isogai yang berada di tengah kerumunan orang-orang itu.

"...minggir."

Dan dengan segerombol orang yang tampak berkerumun segera memberikan jalan untuk sang ketua OSIS. Hingga iris mata violetnya membulat, melihat Isogai yang masih memangku kepala Akabane Karma dengan sebelah tangannya.

Wajah itu begitu pucat. Bahkan lebih pucat daripada sebelumnya. Dan mata itu tertutup, seolah Karma tertidur begitu saja ditengah pertandingan. Namun ia tahu, itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

"...huh?"

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua orang itu tampak diam di ruangan serba putih disana. Bedanya, surai jingga sadar, hanya duduk, dan memandangi sang surai merah. Dan sang surai merah masih terlelap tanpa sadar keadaan disekitarnya.

Asano Gakushuu tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan olehnya sebelum ini. Namun, saat ia sadar, sang ketua OSIS sudah membawa Akabane Karma di dekapannya. Membawanya langsung ke UKS, tidak menghiraukan teriakan dari semua murid 3-End dan semua teman-temannya.

Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah membawa secepatnya Akabane Karma dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi didepannya.

Sebuah gerakan pelan membuyarkan lamunannya akan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak ia mengerti.

"...dimana—"

"Ruang kesehatan," iris merah itu menatap kearah iris violet yang ada didepannya. Membulat, tidak mengerti bukan hanya kenapa ia ada disini, namun kenapa _**orang itu**_ ada disini. Dihadapannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang aneh.

Dan sejak kapan langit memberikan cahaya senja? Pikirnya festival olah raga itu baru menunjukkan pukul 11 terakhir kali ia ingat.

"Dan kenapa ketua OSIS SMP Kunigaoka yang terhormat ini berada di tempat seperti ini? Bukankah seharusnya ia memimpin pertandingan olah raga sekolah?" Dengan senyuman sinis biasa, Karma menatap kearah Asano. Tidak ada raut wajah kesal yang biasa diberikan setiap kali nada sarkasis diberikan pada pemuda bertitle ketua OSIS itu.

"Tidak perlu, lagipula murid 3-End yang akan membereskan semuanya. Dan ketua kelasmu, cukup membantu," jawabnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya, dan tidak perduli dahi berkerut Akabane Karma, "—pertandingan dihentikan karena ulahmu. Dan pada akhirnya pemenang ditentukan pada siapa yang paling depan saat terakhir. Tetapi itu tidak perlu, aku sudah menginjak garis finish meskipun pita merah tidak lepas."

Dan itu artinya...

"Tugas pertama mereka sebagai 'budak' kami tentu saja membereskan semua keperluan festival dari yang terkecil."

Dan Karma berdecih, tidak suka dengan kekalahan keduanya dari Asano Gakushuu.

"...kudengar akhir-akhir ini kau tidak masuk sekolah tanpa izin yang jelas. Dan kau tahu tidak masuk tanpa izin adalah pelanggaran," Asano baru mengetahuinya, saat ayahnya memberitahu tentang absen tanpa izin yang membludak pada nama Akabane Karma.

"Apakah itu urusanmu?"

"Karena aku ketua OSIS. Semua masalah dari siswa siswi SMP Kunigaoka menjadi urusanku," jawabnya mendesis. Sebenarnya, Asano tahu jika yang ia inginkan bukanlah sebuah laporan kenapa status _alfa_ di absen Akabane Karma meningkat dalam beberapa bulan ini.

Ia hanya ingin tahu ada apa dengan pemuda ini.

"Hanya tidak ingin pergi saja. Itu bukan urusanmu bagaimanapun juga."

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku Akabane Karma. Kau sudah menjadi budakku mulai hari ini," Karma kembali berdecak sambil mengumpat pelan, sebelum memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela. Asano sendiri tampak diam dan menunggu.

Ia hanya ingin sebuah jawaban, untuk menghentikan gemuruh aneh yang ia rasakan secara tiba-tiba.

"Rumah Sakit," satu jawaban yang membuat gemuruh itu semakin kuat. Sang surai jingga masih menatap dan mengamati, mencoba untuk mendengar nada candaan yang harusnya bisa ia temukan—sebagai salah satu jenius dari SMP Kunigaoka.

Namun nihil.

"Membosankan sih, melakukan pemeriksaan hanya karena dipaksa oleh gurita itu dan juga Nagisa. Tes darah, pemeriksaan _CT Scan_ dan semua hal yang menguras waktuku untuk menjahilimu beberapa hari," Karma menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya dan merebahkan dirinya.

"—aku hanya menghabiskan waktuku saja untuk tahu kalau aku bahkan tidak akan bisa menghabiskan waktu sampai kelulusan," Karma menatap langit-langit, mengatakan seolah itu adalah hal yang biasa. Dan entah kenapa, mulutnya tidak bisa berhenti untuk berbicara dihadapan pemuda beriris Violet itu. Ini bukan dirinya, namun Asano Gakushuu yang ada didepannya, juga bukan orang yang ia kenal.

"Tetapi kurasa kau tidak akan perduli. Toh aku sendiri juga tidak perduli dengan waktuku apakah masih lama atau tidak. Semua sudah kulakukan, mengerjaimu, mengalahkanmu dalam ujian, membuat onar, bermain-main, aku tidak punya sesuatu yang baru dan menarik yang bisa kulakukan," Karma menghitung dengan jarinya apa-apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan, "kurasa sudah semua. Kalaupun aku mati sekarang tidak akan mungkin meninggalkan penyesalan sama sekali."

Karma tertawa keras, dan menatap Asano yang masih diam seribu bahasa. Menatap sang ketua OSIS, pemuda itu benar-benar tidak suka dengan sosok disampingnya saat itu.

"Dan kau tahu, aku tidak butuh belas kasihan yang kau tunjukkan saat ini Asano Gakushuu! Ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu," Karma mengutuk dirinya yang entah kenapa malah menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu. Lihatlah, sekarang Asano Gakushuu terlihat menyedihkan.

"Kau yakin semuanya sudah kau lakukan? Hidup seperti orang normal?"

"Tentu saja, ah—mungkin satu hal yang tidak pernah kurasakan. Jatuh cinta? Hah, mengeja huruf-huruf L-O-V-E saja membuatku ingin berkumur-kumur dengan pemutih. Aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa _Bitch_ -sensei selalu saja membicarakan tentang hal itu," ia berpikir sejenak dan memberikan jeda pada dua kalimat setelah ini, "tetapi untuk mengisi waktu sebelum kelulusan mungkin aku bisa mencobanya. Mungkin dengan Nakamura... atau dengan Kaede."

"Hei," ocehannya saat itu terhenti saat suara monoton dari pemuda disampingnya memutuskan perkataannya. Kedua iris itu berpadu, saling bertatapan dalam sunyi yang tampak tercipta selama beberapa menit itu.

.

.

"Mau coba jatuh cinta padaku?"

— **To Be Continue—**

Abaikan kegalauan saya akan pairing yang baru saja tjintai selama 3x24 jam kurang 50 menit ini. Gara-gara asupan AsaKaru yang entah gimana lebih menggoda, KaruNagi disebelah jadi terabaikan. OKE GA SAYA ABAIKAN KOK, ntar saya lanjutin juga barengan sama KoroNagi yang ntuh...

SAYA BARU SADAR 3x24 JAM KURANG 50 MENIT INI KALAU MEREKA BERDUA TERLALU PRESIES BUAT DI MASOIN! /digampar

Saya tahu mungkin AsaKaru di chap 1 aja udah OOC begini. Jadi, maafkan saya... *bungkuk* dan maafkan saya nyampah di fandom ini sebagai author baru *ojigi*


	2. Chapter 2

Ia selalu malas untuk berada di tempat seperti rumah sakit. Rasanya ia hanya merasa sering lelah, dan terkadang ia merasa sesak hingga ia merasakan nyeri di dadanya. Tidak ada yang lainnya, ada perasaan sakit—namun ia masih bisa menahannya.

Tetapi siapa yang tidak tahan dengan segala ocehan dari dua arah. Dari dua orang yang terlalu _kepo_ untuk tahu masalah orang lain.

Korosensei menyadari keanehan dari tubuh Akabane Karma, menyuruhnya untuk datang ke rumah sakit dengan beberapa ancaman. Begitu juga dengan Nagisa yang menatapnnya seperti seekor anak anjing kehujanan yang melihat tuan rumahnya tergeletak tak berdaya.

Dihujam oleh dua tatapan itu, dan rasa sakit yang semakin menggerogoti tubuhnya, pada akhirnya Karma dengan enggan menginjakkan kakinya di Rumah Sakit. Bukan, bukannya ia percaya pada hal-hal menakutkan yang disebutkan Korosensei padanya agar ia bisa pergi ke tempat ini.

Namun untuk membuktikan jika apa yang ditakutkan oleh mereka berdua hanyalah perasaan paranoid mereka saja.

"Akabane Karma- _kun_."

Ia akan baik-baik saja... _kan_?

"Tidak seharusnya kau datang selama ini Akabane- _kun_. Kanker di paru-parumu sudah menjalar di seluruh sisi paru-parumu."

...

Sial, kenapa disaat seperti ini hal yang terbayangkan olehnya adalah— _Asano Gakushuu_?

 **.**

 **I Dare You to Love Me**

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Angst / Romance

 **Pairing :** Asano Gakushuu x Akabane Karma

 _ **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu—**_ _story & character made by Yusei Matsui, fanfiction ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk kesenangan belaka. Tidak ada keuntungan yang didapatkan dari pembuatan cerita ini._

 **.**

 **.**

"Mau coba jatuh cinta padaku?"

Akabane Karma selalu benci saat seseorang mengetahui tentang keadaannya sekarang. Nagisa menjadi lebih sering cemas dengannya, dan Korosensei—oke, ia masih tetap sama seperti biasanya, meskipun ia bisa merasakan beberapa lirikan setiap pelajaran tengah berlangsung.

Ia masih normal—setidaknya, tidak dengan seorang yang 10 tahun jauh lebih tua darinya.

Dan sekarang, seorang Asano Gakushuu mengatakan hal _nonsen_ seperti jatuh cinta padanya? Ia tidak bisa menahan tawanya yang begitu saja meledak saat mendengar hal itu. Itu adalah sebuah lelucon yang bahkan lebih lucu daripada mendapati Korosensei sedang menyatakan cinta pada Karasuma-sensei.

Oke, itu horror.

"Oke, kau berhasil menjebakku Asano- _kun_ , jatuh cinta padamu? Bahkan jika kau adalah laki-laki—tidak, manusia terakhir di dunia ini selain aku, lebih baik aku mati perjaka sekalian," jawabnya sambil memegangi perutnya menahan tawa.

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari sang ketua OSIS membuat iris merahnya menatap kearah iris violet yang ada didekatnya. Tatapan pemuda itu tidak berubah dan masih tertuju padanya yang berhenti tertawa seketika.

"Kau—"

"Kalau memang menurutmu itu adalah sebuah lelucon yang menarik, kenapa kau tidak mencobanya Karma- _kun_?" dengan seringai tanda menantang, raut wajah yang begitu saja langsung berubah sepersekian detik setelah Karma menyadari air muka sedih dari pemuda didepannya.

"Kita lihat apakah otakmu yang mungkin semakin tumpul ketika waktumu semakin dekat dengan kematian masih bisa merasakan cinta pada seseorang."

"Lalu, kenapa aku harus melakukannya denganmu? Aku masih bisa meminta Okuda dan juga Nakamura, dan maaf saja—walaupun aku murid kelas 3-E, masih 'cukup' banyak perempuan yang menyukaiku," dengan nada narsis yang bisa membuat semua orang muntah di tempat, "atau jangan-jangan itu hanya modusmu karena kau menyukaiku?"

Pertanyaan—atau pernyataan—yang tidak pernah ia maksudkan serius. Ia hanya ingin 'mencairkan suasana' dengan memanaskannya lagi. Ini sudah terlalu _absurd_ untuknya.

...

"Kalau kukatakan aku memang melakukannya untuk itu, apa yang akan kau katakan Akabane Karma?"

Dan keheningan yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari surai jingga didepannya. Ia mematung, membisu tidak siap dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Asano Gakushuu itu. Apakah penyakitnya membuat telinganya tuli seketika?

"Huh?"

Apakah ia tidak salah dengar saat Asano mengatakan kalau 'ia menyukainya'?

"Kalau kukatakan kalau aku memang menyukaimu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

...

"Heh... ahahaha! Apakah aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan sampai kau melakukan semua ini Asano- _kun_? Oh ayolah, aku memang akan mati—tetapi aku masih sehat seperti orang normal. Bahkan mungkin aku bisa menghajarmu saat ini karena leluconmu yang sama sekali tidak lucu," Karma ber _denial_. Ia masih memegangi perutnya, menahan tawa—meskipun pikirannya menjadi kacau.

 **DAK!**

Dan ia tidak bisa bergerak saat sebelah tangan pemuda itu berada di samping bahunya, dan saat ini ia berada dihadapannya saat posisi Karma sedang berbaring. Jarak mereka cukup dekat hingga Karma bisa mendengar suara napas pemuda itu. Dan wajah itu semakin dekat, hingga ia merasakan tubuhnya menjadi panas.

"Aku serius saat ini Akabane Karma," satu buah frase yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu dengan nada serius membungkam mulutnya saat itu. Saat wajah tanpa senyuman itu menjadi satu-satunya pemandangannya, saat itu sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Asano.

"Atau kau terlalu takut untuk membuktikan kalau kau adalah laki-laki normal yang tidak akan mungkin jatuh cinta padaku?" Ssenyuman mengejek tampak diberikan Asano pada Karma, yang menimbulkan empat persimpangan jelas di atas kepalanya.

"Heh, kau hanya lipan jelek yang tidak menarik! Aku akan menunjukkan bagaimana tingkat narsismu itu yang berlebihan. Lakukan apapun, aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu bahkan sampai waktuku habis nanti."

Tunjuk sakti menantang Asano, dan taruhanpun terjadi diakhiri dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan dari Asano Gakushuu. Ia tidak bohong saat mengatakan kalau ia jatuh cinta pada pemuda ini, dan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat pemuda ini jatuh cinta padanya.

Hingga ia tidak ingin kematian memisahkan mereka. Hingga Akabane Karma merasakan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Baiklah, selama 2 minggu ini. Lagipula—" senyuman penuh kemenangan, dan telunjuk yang main towel dagu pemuda didepannya, "—bukankah taruhan kita masih berlaku Karma- _kun_? Kau akan jadi pelayanku mulai besok~"

Dan Karma meruntuk meratapi nasibnya. Pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa apapun—karena sebrengsek apapun dia, janji tetaplah janji. Ia bukan orang yang mudah ingkar dengan janjinya.

"Ah, ada satu hal yang aku ingin kau lakukan," Asano menatap heran pada Karma yang tiba-tiba menatapnya dalam diam, "jangan merubah sikapmu padaku, bagaimanapun keadaanku."

 **.**

 **.**

Kelas 3-E tampak cukup khusyuk belajar mengingat masih ada waktu kurang dari 1 bulan untuk mereka melaksanakan ujian kelulusan. Tentu saja festival olah raga pekan lalu adalah acara terakhir mereka di SMP Kunigaoka—jika mereka lulus.

Lebih tepatnya 2 minggu dari sekarang. Dimana itu artinya, para murid kelas 3-E akan menjadi pelayan 3-A hingga kelulusan mereka. Namun, kepala sekolah SMP Kunigaoka yang mendadak jadi nominasi kepala sekolah terbaik se-kota itu mengatakan pengecualian untuk taruhan itu adalah untuk tidak mengganggu jam belajar masing-masing kelas.

Ah, sepertinya Asano Gakuhou kembali berubah menjadi guru idaman bagi semua murid.

"Kenapa harus AKU yang membawakan ini semua!"

"Kau adalah 'pelayan'ku, dan apapun yang kukatakan kau akan menurutinya."

"Dalam mimpimu! Aku tidak pernah setuju untuk menjadi pelayanmu dasar lipan bodoh!"

Dan semua celotehan yang terdengar dari koridor itu tampak mengalihkan semua murid 3-E dari bukunya. Menunggu pintu geser itu terbuka, dan menampakkan dua orang yang tampak berjalan satu per satu. Membuat semua yang melihat menganga, tidak pernah menyangka akan melihat dua orang itu datang bersamaan tanpa menimbulkan Perang Dunia ke-3.

Asano Gakushuu dan Akabane Karma.

"Kutitipkan barang ini padamu, jam makan siang aku ingin kau membawakannya ke gedung utama—"

"Hah? Kau gila? Apakah menurutmu aku akan menurutinya?"

"Kau mau membantah 'master'mu Akabane Karma? Kau adalah pelayanku mulai kemarin."

"Che, lebih baik aku melayani—"

CTAK!

Sebuah kapur melesat dengan kecepatan menyerupai peluru dan melesat diantara kedua insan yang sedang 'bercengkrama' itu. Menoleh pada asal 'tembakan' seorang pria berambut hitam dengan kemeja putihnya tersenyum hingga raut wajahnya berbentuk ^_^ sambil menatap kearah keduanya.

"Karma- _kun_ , Asano- _kun_ , bukan hanya kalian berdua seenaknya datang terlambat dan duduk begitu saja, tetapi kalian juga membuat keributan disini. Apakah kalian ingin aku melubangi kepala kalian?"

...

"Maaf, Korosensei," Asano membungkuk enggan, sementara Karma hanya mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya. Menatap sang gurita kuning yang satu minggu yang lalu sudah kembali pada wujudnya yang semula. Bagaimana cerita lengkapnya? Itu akan menghabiskan 1 chapter penuh cerita baru imajinasi author. Intinya adalah, Korosensei yang disebut 'God of Death' menemukan cara untuk kembali ke wujud aslinya.

Dan dengan bantuan semua murid 3-E, rencana mereka berhasil. Bukan hanya menyelamatkan bumi, namun sang guru tidak perlu dibunuh dan masih mengajar pada mereka.

Ah, tetapi itu adalah cerita lainnya. Yang Karma serta siswa 3-E tahu, semenjak Korosensei berubah menjadi wujud aslinya, mereka semakin susah untuk melihat apa yang dipikirkan oleh sang guru dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah hilang dan berubah dari wajahnya.

Dan itu menjadi jauh lebih mengerikan daripada saat sang guru masih berwujud gurita raksasa.

"Aku akan memberikan PR tambahan untuk Karma- _kun_ , dan bukankah jam pelajaran sudah berlangsung sedaritadi Asano- _kun_?"

"Aku sudah meminta izin karena ada keperluan di luar. Tetapi aku harus pergi sekarang, maaf mengganggu—" dan dengan segera ia membungkuk sopan sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Karena ayahnya juga sudah berubah lebih baik, dan hubungan 3-E dengan bangunan utama semakin membaik, ia merasa kalau ia juga harus menghormati sang guru disana.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita. Karma- _kun_ , kalau kau lelah sebaiknya bicara dan sensei akan mengizinkanmu untuk beristirahat sebentar."

Dan sekali lagi ia mendelik kesal pada sang guru yang sekali lagi memperlakukannya dengan aneh membuat semua siswa di kelas itu menoleh padanya dengan tatapan aneh. Selain Nagisa.

Terkutuklah penyakit ini. Dan apa pula isi kotak mencurigakan yang ada di dalam tas yang diberikan oleh Asano ini?

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalau Asano- _kun_ menjadikanmu pelayan juga... kenapa ia malah memilih pergi ke kelas 3-E dulu ketimbang menyuruhmu mengantarkan barangnya ke bangunan utama?"

Dan entah kenapa otak Karma baru saja konek dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang guru.

Benar juga. Kenapa Asano Gakushuu harus menanggung lelah naik turun bukit hanya untuk pergi ke kelas 3-E, meminta Karma membawakan barangnya dan meninggalkan sebuah tas, sebelum pergi kembali ke kelas 3-A?

Itu adalah hal paling bodoh yang pernah ia lihat dari seorang Asano Gakushuu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kurasa staminamu sedikit berkurang jika kau berkeringat hanya karena pergi dari gedung 3-E kemari."

Asano Gakushuu tampak duduk sambil menompang sebelah kakinya dan melihat jam tangan yang melilit di tangannya. Akabane Karma sendiri tampak mencoba mengatur napasnya dan menatap kesal pada pria didepannya.

"Maaf saja kalau aku harus pergi kemari dalam waktu 5 menit brengsek."

"Begitukah? Kukira kau lebih kuat daripada itu," jawabnya enteng sambil meletakkan kembali pena di tangannya dan menutup laporan yang ada didepannya untuk terfokus pada pemuda berambut merah di depannya, "—kau bawa barang yang kuminta bukan?"

"Benda apa ini? Bom? Kenapa juga kau tidak membawanya sendiri saat dengan bodohnya kau pergi ke kelas 3-E ketimbang langsung kemari?" Karma sewot sambil melempar malas tas kecil yang ia bawa. Asano tidak menggubris, dan ia berdiri dari tempatnya berjalan dan duduk di sofa empuk yang ada di dekat sana.

"Kemari," bak seorang boss, Asano tampak menyuruh seenak jidat Karma yang tampak terpukul harga dirinya karena ini. Dan karena taruhan bodoh yang membuatnya tidak berkutik. Dan dengan berat hati dan jiwa, ia berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di depan Asano, "—suapi aku."

...

"Haaaah?" Karma menemukan kalau memang seharusnya kupingnya dikorek untuk lebih jelas mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Asano, "—aku kemari bukan karena ingin menjadi _babysitter_ mu brengsek! Jangan memperlakukanku seperti budakmu!"

"Tetapi kau memang budakku bukan? Ngomong-ngomong kotak satunya untukmu. Pembantu di rumahku terlalu banyak membuat bekal untukku."

Dan Karma mingkem. Ia bersumpah tidak akan membuat taruhan konyol seperti itu lagi. Tunggu, ia memang tidak bisa membuat taruhan seperti itu lagi, kecuali jika ia masuk SMA dengan ketua OSIS Asano Gakushuu lagi.

Ah, itupun kalau ia masih hidup.

Antara janji taruhan dengan harga dirinya, Akabane Karma menoleh pada kotak yang ia bawa tadi—yang ternyata adalah kotak bekal bento yang tampak tersusun dua lapis. Dengan isi tempura, jamur shitake, dan semua bahan makanan yang mungkin bisa membuat Yuuma Isogai melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya.

"Tidak," dan harga dirinya menang. Karma tidak akan mungkin mau menyuapi seseorang layaknya seorang maid perempuan. Bahkan Isogai sepertinya tidak pernah menyuapi kliennya di _butler cafe_ tempatnya bekerja, "mau aku pelayanmu, budakmu, aku tidak akan menyuapimu seperti anak kecil."

Dan dengan seenaknya, Karma mengambil salah satu kotak makanan disana dan memakannya. Toh Asano mengatakan kalau salah satu kotak berisi makanan itu untuknya bukan? Kalau seperti itu lebih baik ia segera memakannya sebelum Asano memintanya macam-macam lagi.

"Lumayan," ia menghabiskan satu tempura ukuran cukup besar dalam waktu yang singkat. Dan ia baru saja mengincar karage yang sudah disumpitkan, saat pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh Asano, membuat sumpit di tangannya beralih kearah mulut pemuda bersurai jingga didepannya, "—hei!"

"Lumayan," pemuda itu menjilat sudut bibirnya saat memakan karage yang harusnya dimakan oleh Karma seorang diri. Karma melongo, menatap kearah Asano yang dengan seenak jidatnya malah memakan makanannya, "—tetapi mungkin akan lebih menarik kalau kau yang benar-benar menyuapiku."

...

Dan selera makan Karma langsung menghilang karena apa yang dilakukan oleh Asano. Bukan, bukan karena ia merasa mual menyuapi Asano Gakushuu, tetapi entah kenapa wajahnya memerah—sangat memerah—mengingat jika ia melanjutkan makannya artinya itu adalah 'ciuman tidak langsung'.

Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya, menghapus pikiran _absurd_ yang membuatnya seperti gadis SMP yang dimabuk cinta karena membayangkan ciuman tidak langsung dengan seorang kekasih.

Tunggu, kekasih siapa?

"Lima menit lagi bel akan berbunyi," Karma baru menyadari kalau ia mematung cukup lama hingga istirahat selama 30 menit terasa cukup singkat untuknya, "—mau kuantarkan Karma _sayang_?"

"Tidak! Terima kasih brengsek."

Dan pintu mahoni tertutup dengan keras meninggalkan Asano yang terdiam sejenak sebelum tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan pemuda itu.

"Setidaknya kau mengucapkan terima kasih bukan?"

 **.**

 **.**

Suara bel yang berbunyi menandakan pelajaran selesai di kelas 3-E. Korosensei yang menutup bukunya tampak menoleh kehadapannya sambil menatap kearah murid-muridnya.

"Baiklah, pelajaran sudah selesai—tugas tambahanmu kuharap diselesaikan besok Karma- _kun_ , dan untuk yang lainnya, tetap belajar untuk ujian akhir saat di rumah. Besok aku akan mengadakan quiz," masih dengan senyumannya, Korosensei seperti menunggu sesuatu. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Karasuma-sensei dan Irina— _Bitch_ -sensei datang dan segera memborgol tangannya.

"Sepertinya Karasuma- _sensei_ tidak sabar untuk membawaku ke penjara. Aku akan kembali tepat waktu untuk mengajar kalian besok," karena pada dasarnya Korosensei adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran sebelum penelitian itu dilakukan padanya, tentu saja hukum Jepang membuatnya harus dipenjara karena kejahatannya.

Beruntung Asano Gakuhou menuruti permintaan dari murid kelas 3-E yang meminta Korosensei untuk tetap mengajar di kelas 3-E sampai kelulusan mereka. Dan sebagai pengawasnya, Karasuma dan juga _bitch_ -sensei ditunjuk untuk tetap mengajar di kelas itu juga.

"Kau terlihat seperti pelayanku yang selalu mendampingiku kau tahu Karasuma- _sensei_."

"Berisik bodoh."

Karasuma menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghajar pemuda yang ada didepannya. Saat mereka bertiga keluar, pandangannya langsung tertuju pada sisi kanan dari pintu keluar masuk bangunan kelas itu.

Mendapati etensitas dari pemuda bersurai jingga yang menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding kayu bangunan itu. Menemukan sang guru yang melewatinya, pemuda itu tampak membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau malah disini..."

Asano menatap kearah Karma yang baru saja keluar dari bangunan itu. Dan ia membenahi posisinya serta berjalan mendekat sebelum melemparkan tas miliknya pada pemuda bersurai merah didepannya.

"Tentu saja memintamu membawakan barangmu dan ikut pulang denganku," jawabnya enteng saat Karma dengan akurat menangkap tas itu dan menatapnya kesal. Rasanya, saat itu akan ada Perang Dunia 3 yang akan meletus didepan semuanya, membuat Isogai dan yang lainnya yang berada di belakangnya langsung mengambil langkah mundur.

' _Sepertinya Asano benar-benar menikmati kemenangannya dengan memperbudak Karma_ ,' semuanya berpikiran yang sama. Sementara keduanya tampak saling bertatapan dengan percikan api imajiner yang muncul disekitarnya.

"Asano- _kun_ , apakah tidak keterlaluan meminta Karma sampai membawakan barangmu saat jam pulang?" Nagisa yang tentu saja cemas dengan keadaan Karma tampak menatap kearah Asano yang balas menatapnya, "memang tidak ada peraturan untuk menjadi pelayan hingga kapan setiap hari, tetapi ini—"

"Aku tidak hanya menyuruhnya sebagai pelayan," Asano menghentikan kata-kata Nagisa dan menghela napasnya sebelum merangkulkan tangannya di pundak Karma dan menariknya mendekat, "—aku juga mengajaknya pulang karena ia adalah kekasihku."

...

Siapa kekasih siapa?

Dan rasanya perang dunia ke-3 sudah berada di ujung tanduk saat semua yang ada disana membatu menatap kedua orang itu. Bahkan Karasuma dan Irina juga terdiam, dan Korosensei entah sejak kapan memegang sebuah kamera dan memotretnya.

"HAAAAH?!"

— **To Be Continue—**

.

 ** _underuxtroisWaltz—_** _makasih ^^ ini sudah lanjut._

 ** _Miho-Gumiho—_** _Karma sakit parah mbak .w. tugas Asano hanya mengisi waktu Karma untuk bikin dia jatuh cinta. XD /plak_

 ** _Ratu Obeng—_** _ya doain aja semoga saya ga mager ;w; kalau sekarang sih lumayan ga mager ceritanya (#lumayan) mohon bantuannya para senpai AwA_

 ** _Remah-Remah Rengginang—_** _OH, JADI INI PEN NAME SITU JAS! XD ASANO EMANG MODUS KOK, DIA SENDIRI NGAKU /plak_

 ** _Mochiizuki—_** _maaf, soalnya saya suka banget nge-angst-in pairing yang presyes kaya mereka berdua ;w; maaf saya author maso sado yang suka nyiksa pairing kesukaan. Memang Asano bawa Karma pake bridal style AwA_

 ** _Yuukio—_** _sudah terjawab pertanyaannya kan? :'D_

 ** _Rannga Sengak—_** _situ juga pernah bikin ffic nyesek yang bikin kokoro ini poteq-poteq ;A; happy ending ya... happy ending versi saya ada dua jenis ._._

 ** _Chenchuu—_** _kan... genrenya angst :D_

 _._

 _._

Rasanya kaya—ada manis-manisnya gitu /korbaniklan

Maksudnya rasanya seneng deh para senpai disini bersedia buat luangin waktu nge-review ffic AsaKaru pertama saya :'D dan tenang aja, semakin jauh bakal semakin nyeseq kok ceritanya (mungkin) /dirajamrame-rame

Ga begitu ada hurt atau angst ya, karena rumus baru saya bikin ffic itu, kalau ffic angst/hurt yang diselipun happy dan fluffy di tengah-tengah bakal lebih kerasa di akhirnya. /APANYA

Asano disini ga Tsun kok, tapi lebih ke agresif buat dapetin apa yang dia mau XDD dan masalah Korosensei yang jadi GOD lagi? Itu hanya khayalan saya yang tetiba ngebayangin gimana kalau akhir cerita AnKyou itu Korosensei jadi GOD lagi. Karena dia itu kriminal (pembunuh bayaran), pihak kepolisian dan pemerintah mutusin dia harus di penjara.

Jadi dia itu narapidana, tapi karena permintaan dari kelas 3-E, akhirnya dengan bantuan Asano Gakuhou, dia dapat izin buat ngajar di kelas 3-E sampai kelulusan. Dengan syarat Karasuma jadi pengawas dia dan yang harus nganter dia balik ke penjara habis ngajar XD

Setting cerita : 2 minggu setelah canon, 1 minggu setelah Korosensei balik ke GOD, dan 2 minggu sebelum kelulusan.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hei, kudengar lagi-lagi Asano Gakushuu anak kelas 1 itu mengalahkan anak kelas 3 dalam lomba sains."

"Benarkah? Ia benar-benar jenius, seperti ayahnya."

Beberapa obrolan terdengar oleh indera pendengaran anak laki-laki berambut jingga itu. Asano Gakushuu cukup bosan mendengar hal seperti itu setiap ujian dan juga tantangan yang ia ikuti yang selalu berakhir dengan kemenangan mutlak yang diinginkan oleh AYAHnya.

Semuanya, dari sikap dan juga apapun yang ia lakukan selalu berada dalam bayang-bayang dari ayahnya. Ia menjadi sebuah boneka tanpa benang yang dikendalikan oleh ayahnya. Apapun yang ia kerjakan adalah keinginan dari ayahnya yang harus ia kerjakan.

Tetapi toh apapun yang ia kerjakan selalu berhasil dengan mudah. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya dalam bidang akademis, olah raga, dan juga pertemanan. Semua kehidupannya tampak baik-baik saja, bahkan terasa sangat monoton.

Membuatnya sedikit banyak merasakan bosan perlahan.

"Asano- _san,_ " Asano menoleh melihat salah satu murid yang tergopoh-gopoh berlari kearahnya, "kau sudah melihat pengumuman ujian semester ini?"

"Belum," toh pada akhirnya ia yang akan menjadi juara pertama, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, "apa yang istimewa dari itu?"

"Skor akhirmu 490—" oke, itu sedikit turun daripada biasanya. Tetapi, apa masalahnya dengan itu, "—ada seseorang yang mendapatkan skor sempurna 500."

Dan untuk kali pertama ia tertarik mendengar perkataan siswa itu, dan menutup buku yang sedang ia baca dengan tenang. Oke, siapa orang yang sukses membuatnya berada di peringkat ke-2 untuk kali pertama selama hidupnya? Ayahnya menginginkannya untuk menjadi nomor-1. Dan sepertinya akan menarik untuk melihat siapa orang yang sudah menghancurkannya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Kau tahu, itu—murid yang entah bagaimana jarang terlihat masuk ke sekolah. Ia juga memiliki catatan pelanggaran yang banyak meskipun baru beberapa bulan berada di sekolah ini—"

"Akabane Karma! Kami mendapatkan kabar sekali lagi kau berkelahi dengan siswa dari SMP Yukikaze!" Suara menggema dari lorong sekolah, saat terjadi adegan kejar-kejaran antara ketua OSIS saat itu dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang diteriakkan namanya hanya tertawa seolah menganggap itu lucu.

"Mereka yang cari gara-gara, tiba-tiba saja menanyakan aku dari SMP mana dan meminta sejumlah uang untuk digunakan oleh mereka. Aku tidak suka hanya diam kau tahu~"

"Itu bukan alasan—hei!"

Entah kenapa manik violet dari Asano Gakushuu tidak bisa lepas dari sosok pemuda berambut merah yang bernama Akabane Karma itu. Menarik, mengingat ayahnya yang perfeksionis dan selalu mengelu-elukan sebuah misi untuk mendirikan sekolah yang sempurna.

Bagaimana ayahnya bisa menemukan anak berandalan seperti itu yang mungkin sewaktu-waktu bisa menghancurkan cita-citanya sendiri?

"Ah, Akabane Karma?" Asano menoleh pada siswa yang masih ada disampingnya tadi, "—dia yang mendapatkan nilai sempurna di ujian semester ini."

"Oh?"

Asano Gakushuu tidak pernah tertarik dengan seseorang. Namun, mengenal seseorang seperti Akabane Karma sepertinya akan menarik untuknya. Memiliki sesuatu yang bisa mencapai cita-cita ayahnya, namun disaat bersamaan pemuda itu memiliki sesuatu yang bisa menghancurkan cita-cita ayahnya dalam sekejap mata.

"Akabane Karma ya..."

Dan entah sejak kapan—mungkin sejak saat itu—sebagian besar yang ada di dalam pikiran dari Asano Gakushuu hanyalah dia.

Hanya seorang _Akabane Karma_.

 **.**

 **I Dare You to Love Me**

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Angst / Romance

 **Pairing :** Asano Gakushuu x Akabane Karma

 _ **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu—**_ _story & character made by Yusei Matsui, fanfiction ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk kesenangan belaka. Tidak ada keuntungan yang didapatkan dari pembuatan cerita ini._

 **.**

 **.**

Akabane Karma menebarkan sejuta watt aura hitam yang menyebar disekelilingnya.

Moodnya benar-benar menjadi sangat tidak bagus. Lebih tidak bagus daripada biasanya. Karma benar-benar mengutuk dengan sejuta kata-kata sensor dalam hatinya dan diperuntukkan untuk Asano Gakushuu yang saat ini berada disampingnya dan tampak berjalan santai tanpa membawa apapun.

Karena tas sekolahnya dengan seenaknya tampak dibawa oleh Karma.

"Masih marah soal beberapa hari yang lalu?" Sudah 3 hari lamanya Asano melakukan aktifitas yang sama seperti waktu itu. Pergi bersama-sama dan mengantarkannya ke kelas 3-E terlebih dahulu, meminta Karma untuk datang saat jam makan siang, dan menjemputnya di kelas 3-E.

Bahkan murid-murid kelas 3-E sudah terbiasa dengan kondisi itu dan menganggapnya sebagai hal yang wajar. Meskipun pada hari pertama mereka, gedung lama 3-E menjadi taruhannya saat perang dunia antara keduanya hampir berlangsung. Setelah 'pernyataan cinta' dari Asano Gakushuu yang menyebabkan teriakan kaget dari semua murid 3-E terdengar hingga gedung utama, butuh Karasuma- _sensei_ untuk menghentikan Karma menghancurkan sekolah itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah. Hanya tiba-tiba ingin membunuh seseorang yang besar mulut dan pembohong," Karma sudah melancarkan senyuman _Yandere_ nya pada surai jingga disampingnya.

Dan karena perjanjian tertulis—yang mereka buat saat kelas 3-A menang dari kelas 3-E—Karma tidak berkutik untuk melawan perkataan Asano Gakushuu. Meskipun Nagisa menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan Asano, sepertinya pemuda berambut jingga itu tidak tertarik dengan tawaran lain selain pulang bersama dengan Karma.

"Aku tidak pernah berkata bohong. Ayahku tidak memperbolehkannya."

"Mengatakan kalau aku adalah kekasihmu bukan kebohongan? Lalu itu apa?" Jawabnya kesal dan menahan diri untuk tidak melempar tas di tangannya pada wajah—tampan—Asano Gakushuu yang hanya tersenyum tenang.

"Aku tidak akan memungkiri kalau memang kau memiliki banyak penggemar baik pria maupun wanita," Asano menghela napas dan tampak menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "—makanya, dengan mengatakan kalau kau adalah milikku, akan mengurangi persentase orang-orang itu untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta pada mereka dan bukan aku."

Karma mengerutkan dahi, berfikir sudah segila apa pemuda didepannya ini hingga ia berbuat sejauh ini?

"Lalu, tanpa mengatakannya padaku dan tanpa menunggu jawaban setuju atau tidaknya dariku?"

"Karena ini adalah bagian dari taruhan kita," Asano tersenyum penuh arti dan kemenangan, "—taruhan kita adalah membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Ini adalah salah satu caraku agar kau tidak jatuh cinta pada orang lain."

"Kenapa kau melakukannya sampai seperti ini? Bukankah itu artinya kau membuang harga dirimu?"

...

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan?" senyuman pahit terkecap dari mulut pemuda bersurai jingga itu, "—itu karena aku menyukaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

Suara lengkingan beberapa oktaf tingginya itu menyambut mereka saat masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Jika kalian membayangkan Asano Gakushuu dan Akabane Karma saat ini berada di sebuah gedung opera dengan tempat duduk VVIP yang berada di lantai atas, maka kalian salah.

Bahkan Karma sendiri tampak memberikan ekspresi tidak percaya dan sedikit aneh. Saat lengkingan itu bersautan dengan suara petikan gitar listrik dan juga dentuman drum. Ya, mereka berada di tengah keramaian, dimana orang-orang berteriak dan melompat-lompat melihat orang-orang yang ada di depan mereka.

Karma ingin mengingat kenapa ia ikut bersama dengan Asano Gakushuu tadi.

"Tidak salah tempat?" Ia menunjuk orang-orang yang tampak liar dengan penampilan yang aneh-aneh. Namun sepertinya ia tidak bisa berbicara apapun lagi, menatap mata berbinar-binar Asano Gakushuu saat disana sudah cukup untuk membungkamnya.

Siapa yang mengira sang jenius dan sempurna itu punya hobi yang biasa digeluti oleh orang-orang bar-bar seperti ini?

Ah, ia lupa—bahkan Asano Gakushuu bisa memainkan gitar listrik dengan aliran metal saat festival dulu. Tidak akan mengejutkan untuk menemukannya menjadi penyuka musik beraliran keras seperti ini—yang sukses membuat telinganya tuli untuk sesaat.

"Ayolah, ini cukup menyenangkan. Untuk berteriak dan melompat-lompat seperti ini."

Sebelum tim sekolah menemukan mereka dan mungkin menskorsing mereka berdua. Dan membuat Asano Gakuhou menjadi om lipan yang menjemukan seperti dulu karena merasa didikannya sebagai ayah gagal mengubah Asano Gakushuu menjadi anak yang sempurna.

"Ini bodoh," ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap kearah Asano Gakushuu. Namun irisnya membulat, menyadari sesuatu yang membuatnya terdiam membatu.

"Ada apa?"

...

"Tidak." Akabane Karma untuk kesekian kalinya ber _denial_. Wajah Asano yang bagaimana anak kecil di tengah toko mainan membuatnya tertegun dan menyadari satu hal. Wajah polosnya yang tidak terkontaminasi oleh senyuman palsu dan juga topeng sebagai ketua OSIS, murid, dan anak yang sempurna.

' _Apakah Asano Gakushuu memang bersinar seperti itu?'_

Dan diantara dentuman dan teriakan itu, bahkan Karma masih bisa merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri saat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Karma melumat es krim stroberi yang ada di tangannya sambil menatap kearah depan. Entah bagaimana pada akhirnya pemuda itu mengikuti Asano Gakushuu hingga senja muncul. Lelah? Tentu saja, bukan hanya fisik tetapi juga mentalnya.

Ada banyak sisi dari Asano yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh pemuda itu. Dan terasa aneh saat ia memikirkan hubungan antara Asano Gakushuu sang teladan SMP Kunigaoka dengan apa yang ia lihat tadi.

"Apakah kau jatuh cinta padaku saat melihat apa yang kau lihat hari ini hingga kau memandangiku terus sedaritadi Karma _-kun_?"

Karma hampir tersedak es krim miliknya saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Asano. Dan memang, tanpa sadar ia hanya memandangi pemuda itu dan membuat wajahnya benar-benar memerah.

"Untuk apa! Aku hanya tahu bagaimana berandalannya sebenarnya seorang Asano Gakushuu yang terhormat," dengan nada sarkasis ia tampak juga memalingkan wajahnya, "—lagipula, kalau hanya tentang kegemaranmu akan musik rock, aku bisa menebaknya saat kau memainkan gitar listrik saat festival sebelum ini."

"Benarkah? Kau perhatian juga huh?"

"Per—che, sudahlah aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu," Karma berdecih, menghabiskan es krim stoberinya sebelum membuang tangkainya pada tempat sampah terdekat. Ia tidak berbicara sekali lagi, dan kali ini Asano yang memandanginya dengan iris jingganya, "—lalu, apa yang kau lihat hingga kau tidak melepaskan pandanganmu yang menjijikkan itu?"

"...kau manis."

Dan sebuah tendangan hampir mengenal perut Asano kalau saja refleksnya tidak sebagus ayahnya yang berada di dimensi yang berbeda. Belum selesai dengan itu, Asano menyeringai, menatap kearah Karma, "—terlebih saat wajahmu merah seperti sekarang."

Bola matanya melebar, dan sekali lagi ia menerjang pemuda itu mencoba untuk melancarkan pukulan pada wajahnya. Namun sekali lagi, Asano bisa menahan serangannya dengan mudah.

"Kau—benar-benar menguji kesabaranku Asano Gakushuu..."

"Benarkah? Aku ingin melihat sampai seberapa jauh aku sudah menghabiskan kesabaranmu."

 **.**

 **.**

Terkutuklah tubuhnya yang lemah sekarang.

Rasanya ia ingin mengutuk semua orang—mengutuk tuhan yang membuatnya seperti ini. Bukan hanya Asano Gakushuu bisa menghentikan semua serangannya, namun ia sudah kelelahan hanya karena menggerakkan tubuhnya selama 2 jam penuh. Ini tidak sepertinya yang biasa—ia sudah terlatih selama hampir 1 tahun ini di kelas 3-E.

Ia tidak akan mudah kelelahan seperti ini. Kalau bukan karena penyakit yang semakin menggerogotinya.

"Sudah menyerah?"

Ia membuka matanya, menatap iris violet itu yang seenaknya duduk di sampingnya yang terkapar di lapangan yang dipenuhi rumput. Entah bagaimana pertarungan mereka membuat mereka berakhir di tempat ini.

"Aku hanya lelah, jangan harap kau bisa menang," Karma ber _denial_ , dan bukan Asano tidak menyadari itu. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari tasnya, dan melemparkannya pada Karma, "—apa ini?"

"Susu stroberi. Kebetulan makan siang hari ini adalah itu," jawab Asano asal. Ia kembali menatap kearah depannya dimana anak-anak sedang bermain saat itu. Dan saat Karma sibuk dengan susu itu, bola menggelinding dan akan mengenai Karma jika Asano tidak menangkapnya dengan tangannya.

Dan Karma menggerutu dalam hati.

"Ma—maafkan kami kak!" salah satu anak itu tampak menghampiri dan meminta maaf. Asano tersenyum, sebelum menendangnya lagi kearah anak itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku ikut bermain dengan kalian?" Karma mendelik tidak suka melihat bagaimana Asano dengan seenaknya saja memutuskan hal itu saat bersama dengannya. Hei, apakah ia harus menunggu pemuda itu hingga ia selesai bermain? Memangnya ia pembantunya? Memangnya Karma kekasihnya yang setia menunggu?

"Dia seenaknya saja."

Karma melirik masih dalam posisi yang sama, melihat bagaimana Asano bermain dengan anak-anak itu. Ia tahu pemuda jingga itu menyukai sepak bola, dan itu terlihat saat ini. Terlebih—

' _Apakah dia itu memang terasa menyilaukan seperti ini...?'_

Rasanya, seperti—ia tidak bisa menjangkaunya. Meskipun pemuda itu ada dihadapannya.

.

.

"Ayo sebaiknya kita pulang."

Dengan seenaknya Asano kembali setelah meladeni beberapa orang bermain sepak bola disana. Ia cukup terkejut saat melihat Karma tidak meninggalkannya saat ia bermain bola. Entah karena pemuda itu cukup kelelahan, ataukah ada alasan lain dibalik semua itu.

"Hei."

Ia mendekat, menemukan sosok itu tampak masih dalam posisi yang sama—menutup kedua matanya dan tidak terganggu dengan panggilan dari Asano, "—kau tertidur."

Asano menghela napas dan berjalan hingga berada di samping Karma yang tidak bergerak dan menjawab apapun. Mata violet itu masih tidak lepas dari sosok yang berbaring di sampingnya. Tertidur dengan damai—tidak terganggu dengan suara apapun...

Seolah ia tidak akan bangun untuk waktu yang lama...

...

"Hei, Karma- _kun_ ," sekali lagi ia mencoba membangunkan. Extra sebuah tepukan pipi yang dilakukan cukup keras harusnya yang bisa membangunkan orang yang sedang tertidur. Namun nihil.

Tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda itu.

"Hei, ini tidak lucu," ada sekelibat rasa cemas yang dengan segera menjalar di tubuhnya. Dan ia mencoba melihat pergerakan dada yang seharusnya ada—namun sekali lagi nihil. Ia mencoba untuk merasakan napas yang keluar dari hidung pemuda itu, nihil.

Ia hanya bisa mendengar suara jantungnya sendiri saat itu, disekitar suara kereta sore yang datang dan juga suara anak-anak yang berlarian disana.

"Aku akan—"

 _ **KLIK!**_

Suara itu membuatnya menoleh, menemukan cengiran setan ala Akabane Karma, yang saat ini sedang memegang sebuah kamera digital entah sejak kapan dan darimana. Melihat wajah kacau dari pemuda didepannya, tak ayal tawa keras meluncur begitu saja.

"Kau harus melihat wajahmu tadi! Benar-benar seperti orang bodoh kau tahu!" Karma memegangi perutnya dan terjungkal karena tertawa terlalu keras. Namun Asano hanya bisa diam dan menatapnya dengan mata membulat, "apakah jenius peringkat dua ini tidak bisa memeriksa nadi seseorang? Hanya karena aku terlihat tidak bernapas bukan berarti aku sudah mati bodoh!"

...

"Saat kami masih berlatih untuk membunuh Korosensei, berlatih menahan napas dalam air adalah sebuah pelajaran mutlak untuk kami. Dan menahan napas selama beberapa menit bukan masalah untukku," Karma tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat bagaimana paniknya Asano Gakushuu tadi, "—oh, aku akan benar-benar senang melihat reaksi dari murid-murid kelasmu dan seluruh sekolah melihat i—"

 **GREP!**

Karma bahkan lengah. Ia tidak bisa menghindar saat Asano menariknya ke dalam dekapan kuatnya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh itu gemetar, namun bukan menahan amarah yang ia sangka muncul saat pemuda ini mempermainkan Asano Gakushuu.

Dan ia tahu apa sebabnya.

"Sepertinya aku yang akan mati duluan karena serangan jantung—bodoh."

...

"...hah..." ia tampak tidak membalas pelukan itu, dan tidak melepaskannya, "—bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tetap bersikap sama, bagaimanapun kondisiku? Dasar lipan jelek."

.

.

"Rumahmu masih dua blok lagi dari tempat ini."

Karma menggerutu. Satu-satunya kesalahan dia adalah memberitahu Asano tentang penyakitnya, dengan harapan musuh dan rivalnya itu akan bersikap sama seperti sebelumnya. Tetapi sepertinya tidak.

Ia sudah tahu modus pemuda ini untuk menyuruhnya ini itu yang berakhir dengan tanpa sadar Asano selalu mengantarkannya sekolah, selalu membawakannya bekal makan siang, dan selalu mengantarkannya pulang.

"Lalu kenapa? Kebetulan kita berada di jalan menuju rumahmu juga."

Oh, masih banyak jalur yang lebih cepat untuk mencapai rumahnya, dan tidak melewati rumah ini. Namun, 3 hari ini—apa yang dilakukan oleh Asano? Melewati rumah Karma dan mengantarkannya pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok."

Dan Asano berbalik akan meninggalkan pemuda ini, namun Karma tanpa sadar menghentikannya, "—ada apa?"

"—ibuku menemukan kotak bekal yang kau berikan padaku," Karma tidak menatap pemuda itu, "dan saat aku menceritakan padanya tentang kau yang...memberikannya, ia memaksaku untuk membalasnya."

...

Asano tidak seperti biasanya berpikir terlalu lama, untuk tahu jalan cerita yang akan diceritakan Karma, "yah. Maksudku, aku terpaksa membuatkanmu sesuatu untuk balasan makanan itu. Dan besok aku akan membawakannya!"

Bahkan Karma tidak berani melihat bagaimana raut wajah Asano saat itu ketika kalimatnya selesai. Namun ia bisa membayangkannya, mengingat apa yang ia katakan adalah hal yang sangat memalukan.

"I—itupun kalau kau mau! Kalau tidak tidak masalah—"

"Siapa yang bilang tidak mau," Karma melirik dari sudut bahunya saat Asano tersenyum padanya, "aku akan menunggunya besok."

Karma bisa merasakan wajahnya mendadak panas. Sekali lagi, entah bagaimana Asano Gakushuu terasa—menyilaukan.

"Jangan terlalu berharap! Aku mengatakan akan janji membawanya besok. Dan ini hanya bekal biasa."

"Tentu saja aku sangat berharap," Asano Gakushuu tertawa pelan, "karena pada dasarnya aku benar-benar menyukaimu, tentu aku sangat senang dengan apa yang kau lakukan untukku. Sekecil apapun."

.

.

' _Karena pada dasarnya aku benar-benar menyukaimu, tentu saja aku sangat senang dengan apa yang kau lakukan untukku. Sekecil apapun.'_

Karma menghela napasnya berat, menutup pintu rumahnya dan melepaskan sepatunya begitu saja. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud dari Asano Gakushuu mengajaknya pergi ke beberapa tempat yang bahkan tidak juga ia mengerti kenapa ia mengikutinya.

Terlebih, Asano bersikap tidak biasa. Apakah karena ia sakit? Apakah karena Asano Gakushuu tahu jika ia sangat dekat dengan kematian. Dan menunjukkan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal tentang dirinya? Ia bisa saja membocorkan semua kelakuan dari Asano hari ini—

Tetapi masalah, ia juga bersikap sangat aneh. Hingga ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa berakhir bersikap bodoh seperti saat ini. Seperti membuatkannya makanan hanya untuk membalas apa yang dilakukan oleh Asano hari ini, dan segalanya yang membuatnya bertingkah seperti seorang perempuan yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Karma tidak suka dengan itu. Itu yang berusaha untuk ia pikirkan. Namun sepertinya, kenyataannya ini semua tidak terlalu buruk menurutnya.

' _Ya, kurasa mengenal lipan itu lebih dekat tidak buruk juga—'_

Dan ia segera tersadar dengan apa yang dikatakan olehnya tadi. Dan menggelengkan kepalanya, melemparkan tasnya begitu saja di ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Apa yang kupikirkan, sepertinya otakku juga jadi rusak karena in—"

 _PING!_

Handphone yang bergetar tampak mengalihkan perhatiannya terutama saat ia mengecek nama yang tertera di layar handphone. Asano Gakushuu.

[ "Kuharap apa yang kau katakan tadi bukan salah satu lelucon sadismu." ]

Cengiran setan dari Akabane Karma diberikan, meskipun Asano tidak bisa melihatnya. Dan nun jauh disana, entah bagaimana Asano tahu jika Karma akan tersenyum setan melihat pesan yang dikirimkan olehnya.

[ "Mungkin saja? Kau saja yang terlalu besar kepala untuk menganggap apa yang kulakukan adalah niat yang baik bukan? Mungkin, aku bisa menyisipkan banyak wasabi di makanan yang akan kubuat. Oh, atau aku bisa memberikan racun sekalian." ]

Send.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya membalas pesan itu, dan tidak butuh waktu lama juga untuknya mendapatkan balasan dari pesannya.

[ "Aku hanya memastikan kalau kau benar-benar membuatnya, dan sepertinya begitu. Ngomong-ngomong aku suka makanan dengan wasabi yang banyak. Jadi, terima kasih." ]

Receive.

Karma gondok. Sindirannya sama sekali tidak mempan pada pemuda jingga itu. Dan dengan segera ia mengetik pesan yang ditujukan untuk Asano Gakushuu.

[ "Mati saja kau—" ]

SEN—

 **PRAK!**

"Kh—" tangannya gemetar, handphone itu jatuh begitu saja dari tangannya. Sebelah tangannya meremas bagian dadanya, rasa sesak begitu saja menjalar memenuhi tubuhnya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah merasakan sesak seperti ini—seolah tubuhnya menolak oksigen yang melimpah luas di sekelilingnya.

 **BRUK!**

Gravitasi menarik tubuhnya ke bawah, saat tenaganya bahkan tidak bisa untuknya menompang tubuh melawan gravitasi itu. Sakit. Itu yang ia rasakan—ia bahkan tidak bisa bergerak hanya untuk menyentuh handphone itu.

' _Aku—tidak bisa... bernafas...'_

Dan kesadarannya menghilang begitu saja.

...

 _PING!_

Suara handphone itu terdengar, menandakan sebuah pesan sekali lagi masuk ke handphone yang tergeletak di lantai itu begitu saja.

[ "Aku tidak akan makan sampai kau benar-benar membuatnya. Jadi, aku akan menunggu."

—Asano Gakushuu. ]

.

.

Surai jingga itu tampak menatap layar handphone di tangannya setelah pesan terakhir itu terkirim dengan sempurna. Melonggarkan dasi yang ia kenakan, ia merebahkan diri di sofa dan menghela napas panjang dan berat. Hari yang melelahkan, namun juga menyenangkan.

"Ada hal bagus di sekolah?"

Ia menoleh pada sang ayah yang tampak menatapnya sedaritadi. Ia hanya mendengus dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa dan tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana Asano Gakuhou akan bersikap jika tahu anaknya yang sempurna itu adalah penyuka sesama jenis.

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak sabar menunggu hari esok."

Jawabnya disertai tawa pelan, sambil membayangkan bagaimana pemuda berambut merah itu akan melawan harga dirinya hanya untuk memberikan pemuda ini bekal balas budinya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sabar..."

Tidak pernah ia tahu, apa yang akan terjadi besoknya. Saat telinganya akan menangkap sesuatu—sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah ia bayangkan bahkan dalam mimpi buruknya sekalipun.

" **Karma-** _ **kun**_ **dibawa ke rumah sakit. Dan kondisinya—"**

 **.**

 **.**

— **To Be Continue—**

 _ **BakaFujo—**_ _dia kan jaga imej. Didepan semuanya selain Karma. :v ini lumayan ASAP? :'D_

 _ **UndeuxtroisWaltz—**_ _mereka berdua emang manis :'' tapi lebih manis dibuat angst /ditabok_

 _ **Chenchuu—**_ _perlu sampe ret M? Tapi saya ga pernah bisa bikin ret M ;A;_

 _ **Kanato-desu**_ _—iya dong, kalau ga gitu bukan Korosensei namanya XD_

 _ **SheraYuki**_ _—rapopo mbak :'D ya ampun penulisan saya dibilang rapi :'' disitu saya terharu X'D sama-sama~_

 _ **Rselviani01—**_ _Karma emang suka tapi denial + Tsundere kok :'' pas denger dia pertama sakit aja Asano yang dipikirin /plak_

 _ **Rangga Sengak—**_ _ya harus dibahas dong, kan ffic saya kalah kece dan kalah sedih :'' om Gaku lebih suka nananini Isogai : chap 3 masih aman ga? AwA happy endnya... Karma selamat dan mereka hidup bahagia, atau Karma mati dan Asano ikut mati. /ditusukOmGaku_

 _ **Yuukio**_ _—yang ini masih kebaca aura angstnya? :'' asano itu ga romantis soalnya dia ga pernah pacaran /dusta makasih ya :D_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N :**...akoeh ngapain sih? Sudahlah, seperti yang sayah bilang, chap ini gilirannya angst/hurt walaupun ga tau saya berhasil apa ga di panel akhir 8'D tapi karena di bagian awalnya masih plup (gagal), jadi mungkin di chapter selanjutnya angst/hurtnya agak dibanyakin /diganyangmassa

Masih update (lumayan) kilat walau saya ga tau minggu depan bisa ga, secara saya mau liburan 2 minggu— /plak

Maaf Karma OOC, maaf Asano ikutan OOC, maaf om Gaku Cuma nyempil dikit. Makasih buat reviewnya yang menggugah hati saya (?) sampai jumpa entah kapan :') dan terima kasih untuk yang review, fave, dan follow baik anon ataupun tidak.

Dadah~ *lambai-lambai tentakel Korosensei*


	4. Chapter 4

**DING! DONG!**

Suara bel yang dibunyikan beberapa kali oleh pemuda berambut jingga itu tidak pernah mendapatkan jawaban dari yang ada di dalamnya. Dahinya berkedut, menunggu selama ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"…dia sudah berangkat?"

Asano Gakushuu segera mengambil handphonenya. Menghubungi beberapa kali, hanya untuk mendapatkan nada sambung tanpa ada jawaban dari yang dihubungi. Sekelibat rasa cemas menyerang, namun ia tidak ingin disangka pencuri dengan mendobrak atau memasuki rumah dari jendela tanpa alasan jelas.

Ya, dia sempat memikirkan itu—namun memutuskan untuk melupakannya.

"Mungkin…"

' _Aku akan berangkat duluan, jam makan siang—jangan lupa datang ke gedung utama.'_

Kembali sebuah pesan, terkirim dan ia segera berbalik meninggalkan rumah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Dare You to Love Me**

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Angst / Romance

 **Pairing :** Asano Gakushuu x Akabane Karma

 _ **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu—**_ _story and character made by Yusei Matsui, fanfiction ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk kesenangan belaka. Tidak ada keuntungan yang didapatkan dari pembuatan cerita ini._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Shiota Nagisa juga tidak bisa dihubungi…"

Jam makan siang sudah berbunyi, dan ia tidak mendapatkan balasan pesan sama sekali. Biasanya Karma akan membalas meskipun dipenuhi oleh kata-kata cercaan dan juga makian yang setidaknya harus disensor untuk kepentingan rate cerita ini.

Tetapi ini tidak, tidak ada balasan sedikit apapun dari Akabane Karma di handphonenya.

Apakah terjadi sesuatu padanya?

Apakah pada akhirnya ia mencoba menghindarinya?

Ataukah keduanya?

' _Tetapi bagaimanapun Karma sudah berjanji. Dan harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk dijatuhkan hanya karena hal ini.'_ Asano tetap mencoba untuk berpikir positif meskipun saat ini apapun yang ia kerjakan selalu menimbulkan perasaan yang tidak enak.

Terutama saat mengetahui jika Karma belum menghubunginya sama sekali sampai saat ini. Lamunannya buyar saat suara pintu terbuka lebar tampak terdengar dan tampak Ren berada disana dengan napas memburu.

"Asano, aku mendengar berita dari kelas 3-E. Akabane Karma dibawa ke Rumah Sakit," iris ungu itu membulat, "dan kondisinya—Asano!"

Ren tidak sempat untuk melanjutkan saat Asano segera berlari dan meninggalkan sekolah itu. Meskipun jam pulang masih sangat lama dan ia akan menghadapi hukuman dari ayahnya jika yang bersangkutan mengetahui hal ini.

 **.**

 **.**

"Angkatlah…"

Asano Gakushuu mengutuk dirinya yang tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ren. Saat ini, ia mencoba untuk menghubungi Karma dan tidak ada hasil sama sekali. Tentu saja ia kalut, entah sudah berapa kali ia menghubungi Karma.

 **CKLEK!**

" _Ha—_ "

"Shiota Nagisa!" Pada akhirnya Karma menghubungi satu-satunya orang yang ia yakin berada bersama dengan Karma. Dan tentu saja dengan segera Nagisa menjawabnya dan tampak sedikit terkejut, "kau bersama Karma bukan?"

" _Iya—"_

"Bagaimana keadaan—"

" _Suaranya berisik sekali Nagisa, itu lipan busuk itu bukan?"_ Suara itu membuat Asano terdiam. Tentu saja ia kenal suara dengan nada menyebalkan itu. Langkah kakinya lebih lamban, hingga berhenti pada tepi jalan di dekat penyebrangan.

"Itu, suara Karma bukan?"

" _Ahaha, begitulah—"_

"Jelaskan…"

" _Sebenarnya…"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

' _Akhir-akhir ini Karma benar-benar menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Asano-kun, apakah ia baik-baik saja?'_ _Nagisa menghela napas, berjalan pada malam hari dan tanpa sadar sudah sampai di depan rumah Karma yang tampak sepi. Itu hanya berjarak 15 menit setelah Asano pulang dari rumah Karma._

 _Nagisa menekan bel rumah Karma, menunggu beberapa saat namun tidak ada suara dari interphone yang ada disana. Dahinya berkerut, dan ia mengambil handphone yang ada di tasnya, menghubungi pemilik rumah yang ia yakin sudah kembali ke rumahnya._

" _Aneh…" Karma tidak pernah sesusah ini untuk dihubungi. Nagisa sudah menghubungi sebanyak 4 kali dan tidak ada jawaban dari sebrang. Tangannya memegang gagang pintu, dan cukup terkejut menemukan pintu rumah dalam keadaan tidak terkunci._

 _Sedikit ragu, namun Nagisa mencoba untuk memberanikan diri. Tentu saja, ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi pembunuh bayaran, dan hanya seorang maling—itu tidak akan susah. Nagisa meyakinkan diri, meneguk ludah dalam-dalam sebelum membuka pintu rumah itu._

 _Keadaan cukup gelap, dan hanya ruang keluarga yang dalam keadaan menyala lampunya._

" _Karma?" Nagisa berbicara dengan suara cukup lantang, namun tidak ada jawaban. Ia berjalan, dan melihat suasana di ruang keluarga yang sepi tanpa ada orang lain disana. Menurutnya._

 _ **DUK!**_

" _Aw!" Nagisa tersandung sesuatu, hingga ia terjatuh dan mengaduh sambil memegangi kepalanya, "apa i—" matanya membuka lebar, saat tahu apa yang ia sanding adalah Karma yang tidak sadarkan diri di lantai, "—K—Karma!"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Begitulah,"_ Nagisa tertawa canggung, Asano menghela napas. Lelah dan lega yang membuatnya jantungan. Dan mendengar suara Karma tadi, ia tahu Karma sudah sadar dan setidaknya tidak membuatnya cemas, _"kau tidak apa-apa Asano-kun?"_

"Ya, aku akan segera ke—"

" _Hei Nagisa, kalau lipan itu dengar, katakan padanya untuk menepati janjinya. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang yang ingkar janji. Ketua OSIS Kunugigaoka menjenguk si pembuat onar? Itu lelucon terbaik yang pernah didengar!"_ Nagisa tidak sempat menjawab saat Asano mendengar perkataan dari Karma. Kakinya yang baru saja akan melangkah tampak berhenti kembali. Ia tahu yang dimaksud Karma.

Ia tidak bisa mengistimewakannya karena penyakit itu.

"…baiklah, aku akan menepati janjiku. Tetapi—katakan padanya untuk menepati janjinya juga, aku akan menunggunya sampai kapanpun."

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah 2 hari bukan?"

Ren menatap horror pada Asano yang tampak mengerjakan pekerjaannya di ruangan milik ketua OSIS. Ia tahu Asano tidak jadi pergi ke Rumah Sakit saat itu. Ia tahu jika Karma baik-baik saja, namun kali ini yang menghawatirkan adalah Asano yang sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan sejak itu.

"Makanlah walaupun hanya sedikit, kau tidak lihat aku dan yang lainnya khawatir?"

"Aku masih baik-baik saja, lagipula Karma akan menepati janjinya," Asano menghela napas dan membaca laporan di tangannya lagi. Tidak peduli dengan wajah kesal dari Ren yang tampak tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi.

Ia tidak tahu janji apa yang dibuat oleh Asano dan Karma, tetapi ini benar-benar menggelikan.

"Setidaknya kau pikirkan jika bukan hanya Akabane Karma yang harus kau lihat Asano."

…

Ren melihat kearah Asano yang hanya diam. Tidak bisa menjawab itu, namun juga tidak bisa menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Ren. Asano keras kepala, begitu juga dengan Karma.

"Terserah…"

Dan hanya satu kata itu, sebelum Ren berbalik dan meninggalkan Asano sendirian.

 **.**

 **.**

"Lakukan sesuatu dengan perjanjian bodoh kalian yang kekanakan itu."

Ren merasa dirinya seperti orang idiot yang berkeliling hanya untuk menyelesaikan masalah dari dua orang yang keras kepala seperti Karma dan Asano Gakushuu. Dan kali ini, ia hanya berdiri dan menatap kearah Karma yang masih membaca buku di tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, ia sudah tidak menyentuh makanan apapun sejak 3 hari yang lalu," Ren menatap tajam kearah Karma yang menghentikan pergerakannya beberapa detik sebelum melanjutkannya. Karma mengerti yang saat itu dimaksud Asano untuk menepati janji.

Tetapi apakah hanya karena janji bodoh itu, Asano sampai seperti ini?

"Ia yang bodoh sampai menahan diri karena perjanjian bodoh itu," Karma menghela napas dan tampak tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ren. Melihat itu, Ren segera berjalan dan menepis buku yang dipegang oleh Asano hingga terlempar dari tangannya.

"Hei!"

"Kalau kau memang akan mati, jangan mengajak Asano bersama denganmu. Ia memiliki kehidupan yang lebih panjang dari milikmu kau tahu," Ren menatap Karma yang membulatkan matanya sebelum menatapnya kesal. Oke, itu bukan kata-kata yang salah, tetapi apakah harus ia menegaskannya?

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli dengannya?" Ren kali ini terdiam. Mendengarkan perkataan dari Karma yang seolah menggigit lidahnya hingga kelu untuk berbicara, "—kalau kau yang begitu perhatian dengannya? Kenapa kau tidak menjauhkannya dariku?"

…

"Apakah kau pikir aku ingin bersama dengannya? Jauhkan dia dariku, aku tidak butuh apapun dan belas kasihan darinya."

"Belas kasihan? Dia tidak—" Karma memalingkan wajahnya, seolah tidak ingin mendengar perkataan Ren lebih jauh lagi. Ren yang menyadari hal itu tampak berdecak, sebelum ia berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Terserah kalian!"

Tanpa sadar seseorang mendengarkan omongan mereka berdua sedaritadi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakakibara-kun."

Ren menoleh kearah Nagisa yang tampak tergopoh-gopoh berjalan kearahnya. Berhenti di depan Ren, Nagisa mencoba mengatur napasnya sebelum ia tertawa pelan, "maaf, kalau Karma seperti itu. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan hal seperti—"

"Kau mendengarnya tadi?"

"U—uh, aku hanya ingin menjenguk Karma seperti biasa. Tetapi tidak sengaja mendengar kalian berbicara," Nagisa tertawa dan Ren hanya menghela napas dan berjalan kembali. Seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Ren, Nagisa segera mengikutinya hingga mereka sampai di taman Rumah Sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

"Mereka berdua benar-benar keras kepala. Aku tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang mereka inginkan," Ren menghela napas dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Rasanya ia benar-benar dibuat gila karena kedua orang itu, tetapi yah sebagai sahabat tentu saja ia tidak bisa membiarkan Asano seperti sekarang.

"Karma tidak ingin kalah dari siapapun, makanya dia keras kepala."

"Tetapi sampai tidak membiarkan Asano sampai menjenguknya, lalu Asano yang tidak ingin memakan apapun dengan alasan yang tidak jelas," Ren menghela napas pasrah sekali lagi, "—memangnya mereka anak berusia 5 tahun…"

"Sakakibara-kun benar-benar perhatian pada Asano- _kun_ ," Nagisa tertawa dan menatap kearah Ren yang menggaruk dagunya, "kau benar-benar menyukai Asano- _kun_ ya…"

"Bukankah sama sepertimu?" Ren menoleh pada Nagisa yang menghentikan tawanya, "—kau menyukai Akabane Karma seperti aku menyukai Asano."

…

"Tetapi kita tidak mungkin bisa berharap bukan?"

"Itu kau," Ren duduk dan menengadah pada langit biru saat itu, "—jika memang Karma akan tewas, aku masih bisa mendapatkan Asano kembali. Hanya untukku…"

"Kau yakin ia akan sama seperti sebelumnya? Saat tahu Karma sudah meninggal?" Tidak perlu jawaban dari pertanyaan Nagisa, baik Nagisa ataupun Ren sama-sama tahu bagaimana itu akan terjadi. Asano tidak akan kembali seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku akan membuatnya melupakan Karma."

"Atau kau bisa mencari seseorang yang lain," Ren menatap tajam kearah Nagisa yang tampak tertawa canggung. Sepertinya lelucon itu tidak tepat untuk mereka sekarang.

Dan keheninganpun tampak menyelimuti sesaat sebelum akhirnya dipecah oleh suara handphone yang berdering—milik Ren.

"Araki?" Ia menoleh pada _phone ID_ yang ada disana, dan segera mengangkatnya, "ada apa Araki?"

…

"—huh?!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Karma/Akabane!"

Suara itu hampir membuat Karma terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Bahkan beberapa perawat yang ada disana tampak kesal dan mengatakan untuk tidak berteriak dalam rumah sakit. Namun kedua pelaku—Nagisa dan Ren sama sekali tidak peduli dan tampak menatap kearah Karma.

"Ada apa kalian berdua?"

"Kami baru mendengar kabar, jika Asano-kun pingsan di sekolah!"

.

.

"Orang bodoh seperti apa yang memilih orang idiot sepertimu menjadi ketua OSIS?"

Asano Gakushuu tampak menghentikan bacaan bukunya saat melihat Akabane Karma yang berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan kesal. Sekarang, kenyataannya Asano benar-benar pingsan setelah 3 hari tidak makan apapun. Dan Karma, membenci dirinya sendiri saat tanpa sadar melangkahkan kakinya ke SMP Kunugigaoka masih dengan piyama rumah sakitnya hanya karena mendengar berita itu.

"Aku tidak bodoh, hanya tidak suka dengan orang yang suka mengingkari janji."

"Kau tahu aku sedang sekarat bukan? Kalau sampai saat itu aku sudah tewas, kau benar-benar akan tidak makan sampai mati?" Karma meninggikan suara, menatap Asano yang masih tenang.

"Ah, benar juga—itu ide yang bagus. Kau juga yang mengatakan untukku menepati janji bukan? Apakah hanya aku yang harus melakukannya?" Asano menatap dengan tatapan menantang pada Karma yang berdecih kesal. Ia kalah debat, hanya untuk kali ini.

"Besok…"

"Hm?"

"Besok aku akan membuatkanmu bekal. Apapun yang aku masak, yang bisa terhitung sebagai bekal. Tidak ada protes dan tidak ada penyesalan!" Asano membulatkan matanya, "aku hanya tidak ingin tidak lulus hanya karena menyiksa anak kepala sekolah. Tidak peduli sih, tetapi setidaknya sebelum aku tewas, aku ingin lulus dari neraka ini."

"Baiklah," Asano tidak perlu berpikir beribu alasan dan syarat dari Karma untuk menerima perkataan itu, "aku tidak akan sabar menunggu besok."

 **.**

 **.**

"Masih mencoba membuat bekal?"

Nagisa memang hampir setiap hari menjenguk Karma pada malam hari. Dan hari itu, Nagisa sudah tidak bisa menghitung berapa jam Karma berada di dapur untuk membuat sebuah bento. Padahal, nilai praktek H.E milik Karma bisa dikatakan (sangat) anjlok.

Korosensei hampir berhasil dibunuh hanya karena memakan makanan Karma.

"Sebentar lagi, aku ingin membuat racun yang pas untuk membunuh Asano Gakushuu," Karma tampak menatap usil kearah makanan yang ia buat seolah apa yang dikatakan olehnya benar. Namun Nagisa bisa melihat bagaimana Karma berusaha untuk membuat masakannya terlihat bagus dan enak, "—ow! Pisau sialan, kenapa aku tidak bisa menggunakannya lebih baik seperti saat membidik gurita itu…"

"Karma…"

"Akabane- _kun_ , sudah saatnya meminum obatmu," Nagisa dan juga Karma tampak menoleh ke asal pintu dan menemukan dokter penanggungjawab Karma yang sudah menunggu disana dengan senyumannya, "jangan sampai kau bilang lupa memakannya ya…"

"Tidak, hanya belum saja, ah—sudah jam segini?!" Karma tersentak saat melihat kearah jam dinding yang ada disana. Melepaskan apron putih yang ia kenakan, dan tampak tidak peduli dengan dapur yang lebih tampat seperti bangunan korban Tsunami daripada sebuah dapur rumah sakit.

"Aku akan membereskannya…" Nagisa menghela napas dan mulai membersihkan kekacauan yang dibuat Karma. Karma sendiri kembali ke kamar dan membiarkan dokter menyuntikkan beberapa obat dan meminumkannya beberapa obat.

"Oke, hari ini kau beristirahat saja."

"Bagaimana keadaanku?" Karma menghela napas dan menggulung kembali pakaian tidur rumah sakit yang ia kenakan. Sang dokter hanya diam, tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya gugup karena pertanyaan Karma, "oh ayolah, aku yang sakit dan aku yang paling tahu dengan keadaan tubuhku. Tetapi, aku hanya ingin tahu apakah obat ini bisa membuat waktu hidupku lebih lama? Walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak begitu peduli…"

"Penyakit ini lebih cepat menyebar dari yang kami perkirakan sebelumnya—" Sang Dokter menyudahi perkataannya dan menatap kearah Karma yang kali ini diam, "—obat yang kami berikan sudah berada dalam dosis yang paling tinggi. Kami tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi…"

…

"…heh, begitu?"

"Seharusnya kau menghabiskan waktumu sejak kami mendiagnosismu dengan kanker di rumah sakit ini. Tetapi, semua aktifitas dan apa yang kau lakukan hanya memperburuk keadaanmu," Karma masih diam, ia bahkan tidak lagi kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang dokter. Meskipun wajah pemuda bersurai jingga itu masih membekas di pikirannya saat ini.

"—jika kau punya hal yang ingin kau selesaikan, mungkin sebaiknya kau lakukan sebelum semuanya terlambat…"

.

.

Jadi, ia akan mati begitu saja?

.

.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu Karma? Aku membelikan es krim strawberry tadi."

"Aku sudah kenyang dengan makanan percobaan itu."

"Bagaimana jika kita berjalan-jalan? Cuaca diluar bagus!"

"Ini sudah pukul 11 malam Nagisa, siapa yang mengajak orang sakit pergi malam-malam seperti ini."

"A—ah, bagaimana jika…"

"Kau mendengarnya tadi bukan?" Karma segera memotong perkataan Nagisa, menoleh pada pemuda berambut merah didepannya yang tersenyum padanya, "—kau tahu kau tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku bukan Nagisa?"

"Apa yang… akan kau lakukan sekarang Karma?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya akan menunggu sampai tubuhku menyerah. Mungkin satu-satunya yang bisa membuat hidupku menarik saat ini hanyalah melihat wajah bodoh Lipan itu yang berharap lebih jauh dariku," Karma menghela napas dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasurnya. Nagisa menggigit bibirnya, menatap kearah Karma yang menutup matanya.

"Apakah kau takut?"

…

"Takut? Sejak kapan aku takut Nagisa? Kita sudah banyak bertemu dengan para pembunuh bayaran gila yang bisa membunuh kita kapanpun! Dan kita sudah pernah menghadapi ketakutan akan bumi yang hancur karena wali kelas kita sendiri," Karma tertawa lepas mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Nagisa. Namun Nagisa hanya diam sebelum tersenyum sedih.

"Kau takut… setiap melihat Asano- _kun_ Karma…"

Karma terdiam, melihat Nagisa yang seolah seorang esper yang bisa melihat kedalam pikirannya. Ia tahu perasaan yang ia rasakan setiap memikirkan pemuda itu adalah rasa takut—dan kalut. Tetapi ia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa.

"Ia hanya orang bodoh yang mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari orang yang sekarat bukan? Dan, membuatku bingung kenapa aku merasa takut—" Karma menghela napas dan mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, "—ia hanya lipan busuk yang tidak tahu diri…"

"Kau tidak pernah menyadarinya Karma- _kun_ ," Nagisa tertawa pelan sambil menggaruk dagunya dengan telunjuk, "apa yang kau rasakan. Perasaan takut dan juga kalut itu. Karena Karma menyukai Asano- _kun_ , dan kau takut karena kau tidak ingin meninggalkannya…"

Satu jawaban sederhana, namun mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini…"

"Jangan katakan apapun."

"Tetapi aku hanya ingin tanya," Asano menunjuk pada benda yang ada di depannya, "—apa ini?"

Sebuah benda berwarna abu-abu yang bergerak seolah menggeliat, dan dengan bentuk yang tidak karuan berada di kotak bento yang dibawa oleh Karma beberapa hari setelahnya. Asano tidak pernah menyangka jika Karma tidak memiliki ketrampilan dalam hal memasak, terutama saat ia mengira jika Karma sempurna dalam semua hal.

"Tentu saja bekal, kau kira aku repot-repot kemari karena apa? Oh, apakah karena aku lupa mengatakan jika aku sama sekali tidak bisa dan tidak suka memasak? Maaf saja kalau makananku seperti ini."

Karma mendengus, namun iris ungu Asano menangkap beberapa perban yang ada di jemari Karma. Dan itu membuatnya tersenyum sendiri.

—kelemahannya itu juga membuat Asano berpikir jika Karma itu manis. Dan tanpa sadar ia tertawa karena memikirkannya—dan sukses membuat Karma kesal karena itu. Mengambil garpu yang ada di dalam kotak bento, ia mengacungkannya ke leher Asano.

"Kau ingin mati Asano Gakushuu?"

"Ah tidak, maaf—aku bukan menertawakan bekalmu," Asano masih tertawa tenang tidak menggubris garpu yang siap menusuk tenggorokannya, "aku hanya merasa kalau kau benar-benar manis karena ini…"

"Ma—" Karma membisu, wajahnya merah seperti rambutnya. Sebelum butuh beberapa menit untuknya sadar dan melempar garpu di tangannya yang segera ditangkap oleh Asano dengan mudah, "kalau kau hanya ingin menertawakanku, aku akan kembali sekarang."

Karma berbalik, namun tangannya segera ditangkap oleh Asano.

"Jangan seperti anak perempuan yang ngambek, aku akan memakan apapun yang kau masakkan untukku. Tetapi, temani aku?" Karma menatap kearah Asano, yang tersenyum padanya. Sebelum ia duduk dihadapan Asano dan menunggu pemuda itu pingsan karena rasa makanan yang ia buat.

 _ **UHUK! UHUK!**_

"Sudah kukatakan bukan? Kau bodoh karena masih memakannya," Karma tertawa melihat Asano yang tersedak. Tangannya bergerak, memberikan sebuah kaleng minuman yang ada didekat sana, "aku senang melihatmu menderita, tetapi kalau kau tidak selesaikan ini dan membuang sampah itu, aku tidak akan bisa kembali. Jadi minumlah."

"Siapa bilang akan membuangnya. Lagipula aku hanya tersedak," namun Asano segera meminum minuman yang diberikan oleh Karma. Tertawa puas sambil menyendok makanan itu lagi, "—ini enak. Dan kurasa, aku bisa menghabiskannya kalau kau tahu…"

…

' _Penyakit ini lebih cepat menyebar dari yang kami perkirakan sebelumnya—'_

Karma terdiam, menghela napas mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Asano Gakushuu, yang siap untuk memerangkapnya semakin erat dengan perasaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Dan tanpa sadar, tangannya bergerak.

"Karma—?"

'— _jika kau punya hal yang ingin kau selesaikan, mungkin sebaiknya kau lakukan sebelum semuanya terlambat…'_

 _._

 _._

' _Karma menyukai Asano-kun bukan? Itu sebabnya kau takut meninggalkannya…'_

Karma bergerak, mencondongkan tubuhnya. Tangannya menarik kerah pakaian Asano yang ada dihadapannya, dan membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman mendadak yang membuat Asano membulatkan iris matanya. Dan sebelum ia bisa merespon, atau lebih tepatnya membalas ciuman itu, Karma melepaskan ciuman singkat yang ia lakukan.

"Kau—"

"Bukankah kau yang mengatakan akan menunjukkan padaku apa yang tidak pernah kulakukan?" Karma tersenyum sinis, Asano masih tertegun dengan apa yang Karma lakukan, "—kau sudah berjanji bukan? Maka tunjukkan padaku…"

…

"Sebaiknya kau katakan sekarang jika ini adalah salah satu leluconmu," kali ini Asano yang menarik kerah Karma, hingga jarak mereka hanya beberapa centi hingga bibir mereka bertemu, "—karena kurasa, aku akan menunjukkan lebih daripada ini padamu…"

"...heh. Benarkah?"

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau benar-benar tidak bercanda dengan omonganmu…"

Karma terkapar, tengkurap di atas sofa tempat ketua OSIS itu berada. Asano hanya tertawa saat Karma benar-benar 'tumbang' dan mendekati surai merah yang tampak berantakan saat itu. Kancing kemeja putih Karma masih terbuka seluruhnya, menampakkan sedikit bahu yang terekspos bebas disana.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan? Kau yang meminta pertama…"

"Jangan salahkan kalau penyakitku tambah parah karena ulahmu tadi," Karma bangkit perlahan dari sofa itu sambil memegangi pinggangnya yang terasa encok dan mau patah. Sungguh, apapun yang dilakukan Asano (yang mungkin para pembaca sudah bisa menebaknya), bisa membuatnya tidak bisa jalan sampai besok.

"Pinggangku sakit…"

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu dengan senang hati kembali ke Rumah Sakit, Karma- _kun_."

…

"Hanya itu bukti pertanggungjawabanmu?" Karma menyeringai, Asano duduk di sampingnya dan memberikan susu strawberry pada Karma yang segera menerimanya.

"Jangan mengatakan itu pada kekasihmu. Aku sudah cukup menahan diri kau tahu."

"Apanya, dan siapa yang kekasih? Aku masih belum mengatakan kau adalah kekasihku," Karma menghela napas dan membenahi kancing pakaiannya dengan susah payah karena tangan satunya memegang susu strawberry yang masih ia sesap.

"Lalu, kau mengundangku seperti tadi bukan karena menerima pernyataan cintaku?" Asano membantu Karma memasang kancing itu, namun sepertinya tangannya 'sedikit' gatal saat meraba bagian pinggang Karma dan sukses segera ditampar oleh sang korban, "—dinginnya…"

"Kemana tanganmu tadi," wajah Karma sedikit memerah. Namun ia segera diam dan tidak berbicara sejenak, sebelum menghela napas, "—hari kelulusan…"

"Hm?" Kali ini tangan jahil Asano tampak menyusup pada bagian bokong Karma, dan sukses membuat Karma melempar buku tebal di dekat tangannya kearah Asano.

"Setelah acara kelulusan. Aku akan mengakhiri permainan kita. Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Lanjutan Scene Chapter 1 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Meninggalkanmu? Jangan berbicara seolah kau tidak tahu jika kau sedang berhadapan dengan orang yang sekarat Asano," Karma tersenyum miris, menatap kearah lawannya yang tampak berdiri tegap di depannya tanpa memperdulikan musuh yang berada di depannya.

Ujian sudah berlangsung cukup lama, dan sebentar lagi akan selesai. Dan setelah itu, hanya tinggal menunggu hitungan minggu untuk mengetahui hasil dan kelulusan akan diadakan. Tidak akan dipungkiri jika Karma dan juga Asano akan lulus, namun pertarungan mereka berada pada siapa yang akan menduduki peringkat pertama.

"Aku tahu," Asano menghela napas, dan bergerak dengan senjatanya, "—dan sesuai keinginanmu, aku tidak akan mengalah begitu saja…"

Karma tertawa sambil memainkan pistolnnya, menghancurkan dengan mudah soal yang ada dihadapannya.

"Bagus, karena ini adalah akhir yang paling tepat untuk pertarungan kita."

 **.**

 **.**

"Hah…"

Karma mencoba mengatur napasnya dan menatap kearah kelas. Hari terakhir, ujian sudah selesai dan tampak beberapa murid senang dan tidak sabar untuk menunggu kelulusan. Nagisa menatap kearah sahabatnya itu, yang mendapatkan izin untuk mengikuti ujian setelah beberapa hari tidak masuk ke sekolah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Karma?"

"Tentu, apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku tidak baik-baik saja? Aku sudah cukup beristirahat saat di Rumah Sakit," Karma menoleh dari balik bahu Nagisa, menemukan Asano yang tampak sedikit memburu napasnya seolah ia terburu-buru untuk sampai kemari, "ah, si lipan busuk datang…"

"Bagaimana—"

"Ujianku?" Karma tahu jika Asano akan menanyakan keadaannya. Dan itu menggelikan untuk didengar. Maka ia segera memotongnya dan tersenyum sinis, "—maaf kalau aku merebut posisi pertama untuk ujian ini."

…

"Heh, jangan menangis karena kau jadi juara dua setan merah," Asano menghela napas, mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh Karma. Dan melihat jawaban itu, juga sudah bisa menjawab pertanyaan jika Karma baik-baik saja.

"Oh aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu," Karma tampak menepuk kepalan tangannya pada tangan satu lagi, mengingat sesuatu tiba-tiba, "sampai kelulusan tiba, kau tidak boleh menemuiku sama sekali."

…

"Ap—!"

"Tidak ada protes," Karma menutup sebelah matanya dan tersenyum, "atau aku tidak akan menjawab apa yang kau tunggu Asano Gakushuu."

"Tetapi berjanjilah," Asano menyerah. Ia tidak bisa menang dari Karma untuk kali ini, "—kau akan baik-baik saja hingga kelulusan tiba."

"Tentu saja, kau pikir dengan siapa kau berbicara brengsek!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau ingin menjawabnya besok?"

Nagisa mendatangi Karma pada malam sebelum kelulusan. Setelah pengumuman kelulusan yang tentu saja menunjukkan jika Karma dan Asano berada pada peringkat yang sama, Karma menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sakit untuk pemulihan. Asano sama sekali tidak berhenti untuk menanyakan kabarnya setiap hari, meskipun ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk datang oleh Karma.

Hingga akhirnya besok hari kelulusan dimana Karma berjanji untuk menjawab taruhan dari Asano beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Mungkin seharusnya aku menjawabnya dari kemarin. Tetapi menyenangkan melihatnya penasaran setiap ia melihatku," Karma tertawa iblis, Nagisa tampak _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya, "—aku tidak akan sabar melihat wajah _priceless_ nya besok."

Nagisa menatap Karma yang tertawa pelan dengan wajah sedikit memerah, tidak perlu mengetahui apa yang akan menjadi jawaban kemarin. Ia menghela napas, sudah menyerah untuk mendapatkan Karma. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah merasa senang dengan sahabatnya yang memiliki semangat hidup hingga sekarang.

"…ah, aku benar-benar tidak sabar…" Nagisa tidak menyadari, namun saat melihat gerakan dada Karma yang tidak beraturan, ia tahu ada yang salah dengan pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Karma?"

…

"KARMA!" Nagisa terkejut saat tubuh itu oleng, hampir terjatuh dari tempat tidur sebelum ia menangkapnya dengan segera. Beberapa kalipun Nagisa meneriakkan nama itu, pemuda berambut merah itu tampak tidak bergerak dan tidak menjawab sama sekali. Sebelum tangan yang mencoba mencengkram pakaian Nagisa melemah, hingga tangan itu terjatuh begitu saja.

"KARMA!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Selama 3 tahun berada di sekolah ini, aku belajar banyak hal. Selain tentang pendidikan, juga tentang sesuatu yang berharga, dan juga terkadang sesuatu yang harus didapatkan dengan mengorbankan hal lainnya."

Suara itu menggema di aula tempat para murid berkumpul, mengadakan perpisahan terakhir untuk para senior yang baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikan mereka di SMP Kunugigaoka. Tentu saja pidato disampaikan oleh pemegang nilai terbaik (setidaknya salah satunya) yang juga merupakan ketua OSIS SMP Kunugigaoka—Asano Gakushuu.

"Terima kasih untuk semua bimbingan yang diberikan oleh para pengajar, dan pengalaman yang diberikan pada kami. Dilain waktu, kami harap bisa bertemu dengan kalian, dalam keadaan yang lebih baik—dan menjadi orang yang sukses dihadapan kalian."

Dan pidato singkat itu ditutup dengan tepuk tangan dari para pengajar dan murid yang berada disana. Dan Asano Gakushuu segera berbalik, dan menerima piagam penghargaan sebelum keluar turun dari podium.

"Pidato yang bagus Asano," para Virtuoso tampak menyambutnya dan menepuk pundak Asano yang tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sebelum iris emasnya mengedar dan menemukan Ren yang tidak ada diantara para anggota Virtuoso disana.

"Dimana Ren?"

"Ia mendapatkan telpon beberapa saat yang lalu, dan sampai sekarang belum kembali. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang mendadak harus diselesaikan," Araki mengangkat bahunya dan menatap Asano yang tampak diam memikirkan sesuatu.

Tidak…

Ia tidak boleh membiarkan perasaan buruk yang memenuhi perasaannya sejak pagi mengganggu konsentrasinya. Ketidakhadiran Ren bukan sesuatu yang menguatkan itu. Ia harus menyiapkan diri, karena setelah acara ini selesai—ia akan kembali ke Rumah Sakit bertemu dengan Karma. Menunggu jawaban dari perasaannya.

Ia yakin, jawaban yang ditunggu olehnya akan ia dengar hari ini.

' _Kau tidak akan mengingkarinya bukan—Karma…?'_

 **.**

 **.**

"Shiota."

Para murid kelas 3-E sudah diberitahu jika Nagisa tidak akan datang ke pesta kelulusan meskipun tidak diberitahu alasannya. Dan hanya Sakakibara Ren yang saat ini berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan privasi yang mengetahuinya.

Entah sejak kapan Nagisa mengandalkan Ren untuk memberitahu hal yang tidak bisa langsung ia beritahukan pada Asano.

"Maaf membuatmu harus kabur dari acara itu Sakakibara- _kun_ ," Nagisa yang masih memeluk lengannya sendiri tampak terlihat cemas dan juga tegang. Ia menoleh pada sebuah jendela lebar yang ada di depannya, menampakkan sebuah tempat tidur dimana Akabane Karma berada disana bersama dengan alat-alat yang mengelilingi tubuhnya hanya untuk menyokong kehidupannya.

"Ia akan bertahan bukan? Asano menceritakan bagaimana ia menunggu hari ini untuk mendengarnya menjawab permainan bodoh mereka selama beberapa minggu ini," Ren mengencangkan kepalan tangannya, menatap pada Karma yang tidak bergeming dari tempat itu, "—aku akan menendangnya dari neraka jika memang itu bisa membuatnya bertahan…"

"Beberapa kali ia berhenti bernapas. Ia sudah memaksakan dirinya untuk tidak mendapatkan pengobatan ketika bersama dengan Asano- _kun_ beberapa minggu ini," Nagisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, "—ia sudah berusaha…"

"Tidak jika ia tidak bisa bertahan hingga akhir permainan mereka…"

…

"Apakah Asano- _kun_ tahu tentang keadaan Karma- _kun_?"

"Hanya wali kelasmu dan juga kepala sekolah yang tahu tentang ini, itulah sebabnya aku diberikan izin untuk datang saat mengatakan alasannya," Ren mengetuk lengannya yang menyilang di depan tubuhnya dengan telunjuknya. Tanda tidak sabar.

"Haruskah kita… memberitahunya?"

Ren melihat jam, waktu sudah menunjukkan siang hari.

"Acara akan selesai sebentar lagi. Mungkin, dengan Asano yang datang sendiri kemari akan membuat Akabane sadar dan membaik. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk dijatuhkan hanya karena mengingkari janjinya bukan?"

…

"Kuharap begitu…"

 _ **-Piiip… pip… piiip—**_

Suara itu memenuhi ruangan yang ada didepan mereka. Ren dan Nagisa sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang alat-alat yang berada di kamar itu, namun mereka tahu ada yang tidak beres saat para perawat dan dokter berlarian keluar masuk dari kamar ICU yang ada didepannya.

Saat grafik di layar terlihat melemah, dan saat para dokter mencoba untuk memasukkan beberapa obat ke tubuh Karma. Itu bukan suatu pertanda yang baik.

"Panggilkan dokter penanggungjawab pasien 201! Tekanan darah terus menurun drastis!"

"Saturasi oksigen berada dibawah batas normal!"

"Siapkan alat resusitasi!"

"Dokter, tubuh pasien tidak merespon obat!"

Beberapa percakapan yang tertangkap, namun tidak semuanya. Nagisa membulatkan iris mata birunya, tubuhnnya gemetar melihat jika sahabatnya berada diambang kematian, selangkah menuju kematian. Dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Sementara Ren—

"Apa-apaan dia…" irisnya bergerak, melihat sosok Karma yang masih tidak bergeming meskipun para dokter dan perawat tampak mencoba untuk menyuntikkan segala obat yang tidak ia mengerti kedalam tubuhnya, "—aku tidak bercanda saat mengatakan kau akan kutendang dari neraka jika kau tidak bertahan sampai Asano datang…"

…

"Akabane Karma! Kau dengar aku?! Kau harus bertahan untuk Asano, brengsek!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Asano- _kun_ , kumohon berikan kancing pertamamu untukku!"

"Tidak, untukku!"

"Biarkan kami berfoto denganmu untuk kenang-kenangan!"

Beberapa murid tampak mengerumuni Asano Gakushuu setelah acara selesai. Namun, yang dikerumuni tampak tidak fokus dengan apa yang ada disekelilingnya. Perasaan tidak enaknya semakin membuat ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ren tidak kembali hingga acara selesai, dan Karma sama sekali tidak membalas pesannya sejak semalam.

Terakhir yang ia ingat, Karma tidak membalas pesannya adalah karena kondisinya memburuk dan dibawa ke Rumah Sakit. Tetapi, tidak mungkin bukan—tidak mungkin kondisinya memburuk disaat seperti ini?

"Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada yang harus kukerjakan…"

Dan Asano berlari meninggalkan para murid yang tampak kecewa saat ketua OSIS mereka berlari tanpa bisa mereka kejar. Asano sendiri hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara tercepat untuknya pergi ke Rumah Sakit itu.

' _Setelah acara kelulusan. Aku akan mengakhiri permainan kita. Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu…'_

Ya, ia tahu Karma akan baik-baik saja. Karena janji terakhir Karma adalah untuk mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Sesuatu yang ia tunggu selama ini, perasaan pemuda itu padanya—apakah terbalaskan ataukah ia harus menyerah dengan sebuah penolakan.

Walaupun dalam hati, ia tahu bagaimana jawaban dari Karma saat itu.

' _Aku tidak sabar melihat wajahnya saat mengatakan itu,'_ Asano tertawa dalam hati, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi saat ia datang ke kamar Karma dan mengagetkannya. Ia mencoba untuk berpikir positif sekali lagi, meskipun perasaan aneh ia rasakan saat itu.

' _Tunggulah Karma…'_

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau dengar aku Akabane Karma!"

"Sakakibara- _kun_ , tenanglah!"

Nagisa mencoba untuk menahan Ren yang mencoba menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh para perawat dan dokter itu. Keadaan Karma semakin memburuk, dan tentu saja grafik yang ada di depan mereka tampak semakin melemah dan menunjukkan hampir mencapai garis lurus.

"Kau pikir bagaimana perasaan Asano saat tahu kau tidak akan bisa membalas pertanyaannya?! Kau tahu apa yang ia selalu pikirkan sambil menunggu apa yang akan kau katakan padanya?!" Dalam hati Nagisa berdoa, satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan untuk sahabatnya.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan?! Jika kau memang ingin mati, jangan bawa Asano denganmu! Kau akan membunuhnya jika kau tewas sekarang!"

"Tidak ada perubahan dok!"

"Tambahkan dosisnya!"

Sementara Ren tampak semakin tenang, Nagisa melepaskan pegangannya. Tangannya yang masih gemetar tampak mencoba untuk menekan tombol yang menghubungkannya pada nomor Asano. Mereka tidak akan bisa bertemu jika Asano tidak segera kemari.

Dan ia harus menghubunginya sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Trrrr…_

Napas Asano memburu saat ia masih berlari menuju ke Rumah Sakit. Ia bahkan tidak berpikir untuk memakai Taxi yang lebih cepat menuju ke Rumah Sakit. Pikirannya sudah sangat kacau, ditambah dengan perasaan tidak sabar menemui Akabane Karma.

Tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu pada Karma.

"Shiota… Nagisa?" Napasnya masih satu-satu saat ia berhenti sejenak dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya saat itu. Nagisa. Sebuah pesan yang segera saja ia buka tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

" _Asano-kun…_ "

"Ada apa Shiota, aku sedang terburu-buru sekarang. Aku tidak bisa lebih lama berbicara," Asano memutuskan untuk menjawabnya sambil berlari melanjutkan perjalanannya.

" _Karma, dia—"_

Langkah kaki Asano melambat hingga berhenti. Seolah mencoba mencerna kata-kata dari Nagisa.

"…apa?"

"AWAS!"

Suara teriakan terdengar, namun Asano masih terpaku di tempatnya. Kalimat dari Nagisa terngiang di kepalanya seperti sebuah kaset yang rusak. Saat kepalanya menoleh dan otaknya bekerja merespon apa yang terjadi, satu hal yang ia dengar adalah—

Suara klakson yang sangat dekat dengannya—

.

.

—dan sebuah mobil yang sangat dekat dengannya.

 **BRAK!**

.

.

" _Asano-kun?! Suara apa itu? Asano-kun, halo?!"_

.

.

"A—Asano-kun, halo?"

Nagisa mencoba untuk mengeraskan suaranya, saat mendengar suara benturan hebat yang disusul dengan suara handphone yang tersambung itu terdengar terjatuh. Rasa kalut semakin menguasainya, Nagisa tampak menatap horror pada handphone yang dikenakannya saat itu.

"Shiota!"

Nagisa yang mematung segera tersadar saat Ren berteriak padanya. Dan satu hal yang ia tangkap dengan iris birunya, adalah saat layar yang ada di samping tubuh Karma menunjukkan garis lurus. Dan suara melengking yang memekakkan telinganya.

— _ **Piiiiiiip—**_

 _._

 _._

"K—Karma?"

.

.

Sementara di tengah keramaian jalanan itu, orang-orang mengelilingi tubuh bersimbah darah yang ada di tengah mereka. Menunggu suara sirine yang datang mendekat, dan memecah keramaian untuk membawa surai jingga yang saat ini bercampur warna merah darah.

.

.

" _ **Asano-san, saya mendapatkan kabar dari para murid yang baru saja pulang dari acara kelulusan. Terjadi kecelakaan di area Rumah Sakit di dekat sekolah."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continue/Tamat?**_

…

Ga, jangan baper dulu—masih ada chap terakhir (mungkin) apakah Asano bakal selamat? Karma mati? Atau dua-duanya mati? #ditendangReader pokoknya bisa ditunggu sambil berpikir sesuai imajinasi kalian.

XD makasih buat yang pada review, ga nyangka bakal banyak yang suka cerita pertama AsaKaru saya ini ;w; makasih banyak yaaa, ditunggu chap selanjutnya :*

 _ **Fuu As Poo**_ _—duh, saya malu : semoga tambah maso dengan chap ini *lambai-lambai* kalau duanya mati, bisa dibilang Sappy kan? #ditabok_

 _ **Nagitsuya**_ _—Ini sudah Xv maaf lamaaa~ makasih :D_

 _ **Asano Akabane Shiota**_ _—Oke ''b_

 _ **Delicious sandwich**_ _—Oke? O.o_

 _ **Hatsu to Haru—**_ _itu… sebenernya kaya cuplikan chapter ini. Kaya sekarang, yang kalimat terakhir sebelum TBC itu kalimat cuplikan buat chapter 5 XD—Karma tertolong, untuk chap sebelum ini. Tapi untuk yang ini—#dataError_

 _ **Ratu Obeng**_ _—ini udah waktu kelulusan XD #disepak Asano Kecelakaan, Karma mati(?)—entah akhirnya gimana XD Dan ini lebih cliffhanger kan? ;-; om Gaku ditilpun buat tau Asano kecelakaan ;=;_

 _ **Macaroom waffle—**_ _*ikut gigit om Gaku* #salah aduh saya tersanjung :' hasilnya? Ya dia pingsan karena 3 hari ga makan XDD_

 _ **Yamashita Riku—**_ _om Gaku mungkin bakal lebih banyak keluar chap selanjutnya :v #mungkin_

 _ **undeuxtroisWaltz—**_ _jangan incest! Kan masih ada Isogai #ditendangMae mungkin ikut nyusul kealam sana :v_

 _ **chenchuu—**_ _Eeeeh Asano masih dapet bekal Karma kok :v tapi buat dapet jawabannya…. Engingeeeeng! #plak_

 _ **Rangga Sengak—**_ _tisunya kepake XDD dan mereka berdua beneran mati! #gadeng #gatau_

 _ **Miho-Gumiho—**_ _Ga, ga mati kok, scene yang ini lebih baper ga akhirnya? 8D #digorok_

 _ **SheraYuki**_ _—lebih ga mampukah liat Asano ikutan diambang kematian? 8D #slapped ga kok, ini adegan setengah fluff setengah galow 8D_

 _ **Yuukio**_ _—karena buat bikin adegan plup mereka di chap ini dong AwA tapi ending yang ini? Entah jebakan atau ga XDD_


End file.
